Mixed Feelings
by Niamh13
Summary: RenoxYuffie VincentxYuffie. Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone’s guess. Explores an age-old question – Reno? Or Vincent? This part is OWARI! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED: **_(07/30/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N: **Alright, this started as an attempt at my own Reno/Yuffie and I guess I was feelin' Vincent too at the time and this was the result. Its two separate couples – there's no threesome action, so sorry if that disappoints you somehow=P I'm just in a fiction posting mood and I've been saving up. Which means this was written post everything else I've posted so forgive me if it's not up to par or if it downright sucks. I think it's actually the first time I starting writing for FFVII which means Reno likes to say "yo" a lot=O

Takes place a year after DoC. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __一_

_Grumble, grumble._

Why on earth had she volunteered to run the bar while they were gone? Like they need a honeymoon anyway. Tifa would constantly complain about the room needing cleaning and Cloud would just shrug and scratch his head. But then again, bartending would be another thing Godo disapproved of so Yuffie thought it wasn't all bad.

The sound of the bar door opening and the ensuing voice had Yuffie rolling her eyes, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Looks like Spike ain't doing so well here, yo."

"Considering it's only noon, I think that reflects more on you than the owners." Yuffie looked up in dismay and disgust. "What are you doing here, Turkey? Run out of people to maim and kill?"

The red-haired Turk waved her comment off, strolling towards the bar. "I'm between jobs. Whiskey, straight up." He took a seat.

Yuffie glared and poured him a shot, slamming the glass down before him. As he threw it back, she leaned against the bar, hands spread defensively. He noticed, and grinned. "Another."

"Isn't there any other bar you could frequent with your…unwashed presence?" Yuffie grimaced.

Reno smiled without mirth, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Why when this is clearly the warmest establishment?" He took a drag and blew the smoke into her face, causing her to choke and cough, turning away in disgust. He contemplated her back as she went back to drying glasses. His gaze drifted to her rear and he nodded in approval.

"Since when are you a bartender? I thought big boobs was Spike's bitch." A glass clattered to the sink as it fell. Reno's grin widened. "Don't tell me he's starting a new harem?"

Yuffie shot him a glare, but otherwise ignored him.

"Aw, don't tell me I hit a nerve?" Reno baited. "Come on, big muscles don't _always_ mean a big—" He was cut off as a lethal looking throwing knife was pressed to his neck.

His eyes shot up at the ninja before him, setting his glass down slowly. Just as quickly, he knocked her wrist away going for his EMR with the other hand. He jumped back off his stool, activating his rod while Yuffie flew into a handstand atop the bar, pushing off forcefully and landing behind him. Immediately she sank to her knees, whipping her leg behind her. He jumped avoiding her leg and spun jabbing out at her with his rod. She whirled and back flipped away unscathed. Reno jerked to the side as a throwing star suddenly zoomed past his face.

His gaze jerked downward just as suddenly as she kicked his EMR away before she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with an oomph as she kneeled on his chest, a knife pressed against his jugular.

"My _friends_ are on their honeymoon. I was _kind_ and stupid enough to volunteer to keep this place open while they're away. I did not say I would deal with a snarky dickface like you, _turkey_."

Reno's eyebrows rose. "Snarky dickface?"

"Now you've either come here to kill me, or you have no business here, either way you are leaving right now…" Yuffie spoke with deadly calm, her eyes flashing with confidence the only sign that it was in fact the hyper-active, materia-stealing ninja she used to be.

Reno lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright. Ya got me, yo."

She continued to sit on him studying his face. He lifted his eyebrows at her, daring her to trust him. She didn't but she couldn't sit on him all day. Her lessons with Vincent hadn't quite taught her the cold indifference he had when killing, so she couldn't do that either.

Slowly, she lifted up pulling her knife from his neck. He sat up, keeping his gaze on hers, a slight taunting smirk on his face. Standing, he brushed himself off straightening his jacket.

Yuffie didn't see why he bothered. Her earlier comment about his unwashed appearance was true. He never wore a tie but his white shirt was smudged with dirt, his unzipped blue blazer creased and wrinkled, his boots scuffed. He had a five o'clock shadow and cuts on his hands.

His hands raised in innocence as he took a step towards her. She stepped back. He grinned and continued towards her, his pace lackadaisical.

"Hey, just thought the liquor here was good and the view nice. Course I thought Tifa'd be working but…" he grinned.

"Just. Get. Out." Yuffie bit out.

Reno just smirked and stepped right up to her. She pointed her dagger at his throat, but he still leaned in.

"…The view's still pretty damn good," he added.

Yuffie's lips parted briefly in shock. Reno grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her, causing her jaw to snap shut and her glare to return as he sidled past her and out the door.

Yuffie looked away, her mind working furiously. Did he just _flirt_ with her? That slimy Shinra _turkey?!_ She stomped to the bar, tripping over something. Angrily, she glanced down. It was Reno's electro-mag rod. Ready to kick it across the room, she paused and frowned.

_Reno never forgot his rod._ _And no, that wasn't supposed to be dirty._ Yuffie cocked a hip and rested a fist on it. Something was wrong; he treated his weapon like his baby, assuming Reno would have an affinity for his own children.

Rude preferred his fists, Elena had preferred her gun, but Reno formed a loving attachment to his electric weapon, like Cloud with his ginormous swords and Vincent his ginormous gun. Gee, her friends certainly had issues with size. She made a mental note to ask Tifa if it was to compensate for other areas…

Shaking her head, Yuffie leaned down and scooped up Reno's EMR, and took it behind the bar. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the gil she'd pilfered from Reno during their scuffle, placing half of it in the till. She didn't feel guilty; he hadn't paid for his drinks and Tifa didn't allow tabs for non-close friends.

**::**

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

**::  
**

The next day dawned clear and bright. Yuffie was up to see it, just finishing her usual routine consisting of running, honing her ninja reflexes and ending it with a bit of Tai-Chi, the latter two she did on the roof of the 7th Heaven bar.

Showered and refreshed, Yuffie made her way downstairs, tightening the band around her forehead as she went. Her eyes caught sight of the infamous EMR sticking out from under the bar and she sighed, well more of a huff really.

Vincent had mentioned last night when he came to help during the rush that Rude had been laid out by the ex-Turks last endeavour. Said it wasn't looking good for him, and Reno was acting erratic over it. Seemed he really cared for his partner and this was hitting him hard. Yuffie had been stunned. Reno had been his usual annoying, smirking self. But then, he did forget his beloved rod.

It bugged her the rest of the night. She thought about how she would act if any of her friends were seriously hurt and might not make it. When Cloud fell into that coma, she'd been terrified. He was their leader. He never spoke much, but he obviously cared about all of them.

But she was also angry since she wasn't used to caring for anyone but herself. First Aerith, who was always nice and humoured her, then Cloud. It had been too much. She huddled away from the group for a night and cried herself to sleep. The next day, she threw herself into training, believing they'd all depend on her more now with Tifa and Cloud indisposed.

Without realizing it, she grew more snarky and loud-mouthed. It started to piss Cid and Barret off so much, Vincent took her aside. When he tried his usual shtick with two word questions in a monotone she grew angry at him and attacked. They dueled, him only using the barrel of his gun to deflect her attacks and shooting tranquilizers at her, which she dodged. Finally, he got close enough to corner her and pinned her to a tree, his hand around her neck. She struggled furiously, kicking out, knocking away his attempts to jab her with a tranquilizer.

Having no choice, his grip on her neck squeezed, tightening till she couldn't breathe. Losing her strength, she went limp. Vincent released her immediately and she slumped forward against his chest, sobbing. His arms came slowly around her and held her until she was asleep.

Barret had gone to bed and Cait Sith had shut down for the night when Vincent carried her to the encampment, but Red XIII looked up with interest. Cid merely lifted a brow at him, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Vincent told them she'd be alright.

And she was. Yuffie remembered how she'd apologized to Vincent later on, shyly at first. When he actually smiled at her, she grew alarmed and then seemed to come to herself. _"Well, I should be mad at you for almost strangling me but…I'll forgive you this time, Valentine. But you won't be so lucky next time!"_ And she'd scampered away like the silly little girl that she was.

That was four years ago. Vincent had needed to deal with his own stuff afterwards but after the Omega-Chaos fiasco, he had managed to become more human and responsive. They were now good friends as opposed to the mere acquaintances of the same 'terrorist' group.

She still liked to annoy him on occasion, just to see what he'd do. Before, he would do nothing until she'd give up and go away. Last time, though, he raised a hand to her forehead and pulled her headband over her eyes and walked away. Yuffie had stared at his back in disbelief, her mouth gaping like a fish.

Next time she saw him, she crept up stealthily behind him and tugged on his headband, eliciting a warning "Yuffie…" from him. And when she didn't desist, he whipped around in his seat, grabbing her arm and pinning her against the wall. Yuffie had gasped as it all happened in less than a second.

Vincent's glowing red eyes bored into hers, flashing dangerously. Yuffie couldn't look away. _"Don't touch…"_

Yuffie cleared her throat and laughed nervously. _"No need to get huffy. Geez, didn't realize you had a thing about 'cooties'…"_

She drifted off as Vincent released her and stepped back. What shocked her into not breathing was when his gloved hand reached up to her face, cupping her cheek.

He held her stunned gaze with a calm one of his own. _"We will call it even."_

Yuffie nodded.

"_Hn."_ Vincent released her and left.

Six months later and she still didn't know what that was all about. But Vincent was still around and treated her like a friend, so it was okay. She didn't really need to know.

What she did know was Reno would be upset when he came out of his funk over Rude to find his weapon missing. And as amusing as that prospect usually was, Reno was apparently hurting and she was mature enough now to recognize he was still human, despite their differences. A cold-blooded killer human, but one nonetheless.

Grabbing the EMR, she stuck it in a strap on her hip while stalking to the door. Locking it behind her, she took off for the hospital.

She found the right ward and recognized a blonde sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic seats, dozing. She awoke as Yuffie approached her.

"Elena?" Yuffie asked.

The woman nodded, her brow creased. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie nodded. "How's Rude?"

The blonde looked at her lap and shook her head. "Not too well. The doctor says there's only a fifteen-percent chance of him ever waking up. The blow to his head was near lethal."

"I'm so sorry," Yuffie fidgeted.

Elena noticed, and caught sight of her hip. "Isn't that Reno's?"

She asked nodding to the rod strapped to her leg.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah. He left it at the bar yesterday. Do you know where he is?"

Elena sniffed. "Knowing Reno, at some other bar."

"Oh, kay…I'll check there." Yuffie turned away, not sure what to say anyway.

Five bars later, Yuffie couldn't find him. She entered 7th Heaven, pocketing the key. Turning towards the bar, she stopped abruptly. There was Reno, his head lolling to the side, the beer tap drizzling directly into his mouth.

"Reno!" Yuffie yelled, springing towards him. He jerked up, looking around blearily as she raced towards him, yanking the nozzle from his hand and pulling him down from the bar. He plopped precariously onto a stool, and she righted him before he could fall.

"Yuffette! Lovely to shee you, dawl. Could jou put that stuff in a glass fer me? My aim ishn't what it ushed-ed to be…"

Yuffie frowned at him. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Hey," he pointed at her. "Shou are too young…to be u…loo…loosin'…Usin' that kind of language, missy."

Yuffie sighed, disgusted. "I think you've had enough to drink."

Reno slapped the bar. "Never!"

"I'll get you some coffee," Yuffie scurried around the bar. Turning to the coffee maker, she suddenly heard a thump and spun back around. Reno wasn't in sight, so she leaned over the bar and saw him sprawled on his face next to his stool.

Yuffie flicked the coffee maker on, before running quickly back around the bar to kneel next to Reno. He groaned and tried to lift himself, unsuccessfully. Yuffie rested a hesitant hand on his back.

She sighed. "Why'd _I_ have to get stuck with a drunk Turkey?" she muttered to herself. She swore there was _nothing_ good that came from being nice.

Tugging on his opposite arm, she rolled him onto his back. His head rolled to face her and he grimaced.

"That hurt, yo." He muttered.

"Your point?" she retorted.

He grinned. "Hey legs, think shou could help me shtand? I don' 'sink I have any."

"Have any what?"

He gave her a bizarre look. "Legs."

Yuffie absurdly looked down at his still existing legs. He did too.

"I think you do."

"Well, hey look at 'sat," he exclaimed before his head fell back to the ground and he groaned. "Now if I could jus' get my besh Rude to wake up, everythin'd be jus' dandy."

Yuffie's look of annoyance morphed immediately to one of sadness at his words. But he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed. They stayed closed as she picked up his hand closest to her. She held it, uncomfortably, in her lap. The ex-Turk either didn't mind or was too drunk to pull away and they stayed like that for several minutes. When Reno's snores cut through the air, she grimaced and stood, his hand dropping to his chest.

Checking the wall clock, she saw it was almost ten. They opened at noon, but she didn't think she'd gain the strength to lift him anywhere in that amount of time. Decided, she pulled out her PHS and pushed speed dial one.

One ring later and she heard a familiar deep voice say, "…Hello."

A minute later she hung up and started breakfast, leaving Reno snoring on the floor. She'd called Vincent to come help her move the heavy ex-Turk and promised him brunch in return. He told her, "…That is not necessary—"

"I know but I want to." She cut him off.

"…Hn."

She was grimacing at the grits sizzling in the pan as she fried some eggs in another, when she heard a key unlocking the front door. Her diet didn't normally consist of the fattening lard, and Vincent was the same but it amused her to no end when he ate them anyway, out of politeness.

Yuffie peeked her head out to spot Vincent looking straight down, standing over where Reno had landed.

"Hey," she called out.

He looked up. "Good morning, Yuffie."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she ducked back into the kitchen. "I wish," she called as she sliced up a cantaloupe.

Vincent appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Where should I put him?" he asked.

Yuffie finished, brushing her hands off. She placed them on her hips and shrugged. "I don't know? In the street?"

"Yuffie…"

"I know, I know…" she waved her hands at him, while turning back to the stove. "What do you think?"

Vincent leaned against the doorframe. "I think it'd be safe…to leave him upstairs."

"In the family room? Fine, but you're carrying him. Or you won't get any of my superbly delicious breakfast," she gave him a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

Vincent's only reply was, "Hn." But she caught a ghost of a smile as he turned to leave.

Yuffie turned back to the stove with a chuckle, turning it off. She peeked out the door and saw Vincent come upright with an unconscious Reno in his arms, the mercenary's mouth hanging wide open, drooling.

Yuffie stifled a giggle. "Why don't you sling him over your shoulder?"

Vincent pierced her with his stare, not in the least amused. "I do not need him vomiting all over me." And then he ascended the staircase.

Yuffie chuckled as she turned back to set the small table for breakfast.

**::**

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

**::  
**

Reno woke with a pounding headache. He blearily looked up, and cursed as a lamp blinded him.

"Morning sunshine."

Squinting carefully, he rolled his head to the side and saw legs. Looking farther up he saw the familiar ninja grimacing down at him.

"Where…"

"Above Tifa's bar. Here," she held something out to him and he recognized it as a hyper. Taking it, he tried to sit up, but only managed twisting his torso up, resting on his forearm. She handed him a glass of water and he sipped it, trying to rid the bitter taste of the hyper from his mouth.

"And I believe this…" He watched as Yuffie pulled something from her side, "…is yours."

He accepted his EMR, looking down at it in awe. He flicked his gaze up to her in suspicion.

She gave him a haughty look back. "What? I didn't _steal_ it. You left it here, yesterday."

Reno frowned. "What day is it?"

Yuffie told him and he frowned harder. He tried to stand.

"I have to go."

"Whoa," Yuffie leaped up, reaching out to steady him when he swayed. "Where're you going?"

"I have to see…I have to go—" he tried to lunge from the couch but lost his balance. He fell back onto the couch taking Yuffie with him.

"Hold on – Rude's the same," she said.

Reno turned an angry glare on her as she extricated herself from him.

She saw. "Elena and Vincent are keeping me updated. Now sit down. Turkey," she added with a small smirk.

Reno sank into the couch. His mind was fuzzy. But that's what he wanted. He didn't want to think about his best friend dying. Of him never waking up. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands.

Yuffie sat across from him, slightly uncomfortable. She hoped he wasn't crying. She didn't think she could handle it. After a moment she hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't do anything to stop her she squeezed slightly.

His head finally shot up and turned towards her. Yuffie felt her breath catch at the amount of anguish in his eyes. But a second later it was gone.

Reno leaned back against the couch, his manner indolent. He was holding her gaze with interest. A smirk slowly grew across his lips as he proceeded to scan her form and heard her huff in exasperation. When she abruptly stood, his gaze shot back up to her face. Her gaze was filled with disgust and her cheeks aflame with indignation from his blatant appraisal.

"You're such a pig, Reno. Rude's _so_ lucky to have a friend like you," she shot at him as she turned to leave.

A hand shot out and gripped her wrist, however, and jerked her onto her back. She yelped as Reno pinned her to the couch, his hands trapping her wrists. Cold fury lit his eyes as he glared intensely down at her.

"Don't _ever_ talk about him." He bit out. "Hear me?"

Her eyes were wide in fright. She nodded hurriedly when his hands tightened considerably around her wrists. And then he was lifted off her.

Yuffie quickly sat up, her mouth open in mixed surprise and horror, seeing Vincent flinging her couch-buddy across the room.

"Vincent!"

The dark-haired gunslinger turned to look at her and she snapped her jaw shut at the ferocity in his expression. She glanced away and saw Reno, groaning and using the wall to stand back up.

"Reno!" she rushed past Vincent and reached a hand out to help the ex-Turk. He pushed her away and turned to glare at Vincent, who glared back.

"Stay away from her," Vincent spoke menacingly.

Reno's gaze hardened. "Gladly." Then he turned and staggered out and down the stairs.

Yuffie folded her arms tight, and glanced at Vincent. He was looking at her, his eyes slightly wide in concern.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "You didn't have to do that, you know. He's obviously upset and I said something I shouldn't…"

Vincent stepped towards her when she drifted off. "Yuffie…"

She gave him a sad smile. "I'll apologize tomorrow." She jerked her head towards the door. "Come on, got a bar to run," she gave him a slightly brighter smile.

**::**

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize as this isn't finished, but I stopped it at a point where it could still go either way in a second part type deal. When writing it, I had decided to write two different endings – one for each guy. So this is a base for both stories. However, my well of plenty, so to speak, dried up so any encouragement you can give in regards to enjoyment of reading it will possibly help me finish up an ending to please everyone. Sorry to post this under Reno & Yuffie but there's no third character filter so there ya go.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED: **_(08/02/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N:**Thanks guys for letting me know your preference. It is okay to like them both;)

**

* * *

  
**

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __二_

Yuffie entered the hospital wing the next morning, bright and early. Actually it was drizzling outside and the skies were overcast, but she was a morning person and Edge was normally like this.

She paused scanning the ward. Yuffie started as she saw not only Elena in the waiting area, but Rufus, Tseng, and Reno all in a circle discussing something.

Yuffie fidgeted nervously. She decided to wait and talk to Reno later, turning to go. Luck was not on her side however, as Elena spotted her.

"Yuffie."

Said ninja sighed and turned, waving. The rest of the group looked over, Reno seeing her and rolling his eyes. Yuffie smiled resolutely and walked over.

"Hello. Um…how's Rude?" she asked, glancing at Reno from the side of her eye.

He snorted lightly. "What do you care?"

"Reno," Elena admonished, frowning at him. She then turned to Yuffie. "The same. We were just discussing what—"

"Elena," Tseng interrupted, warningly.

She glanced at him and her face reddened. "S-sorry, sir."

Yuffie frowned slightly. The Turks were all free agents now. Only Tseng had stayed behind at Rufus' request. He'd freed the rest from their life-time contracts. Must still be habit for Elena to have called him 'sir.'

"Is that all?" Reno continued. "Just stopped by to see how a complete stranger was doing?" he added sarcastically.

Yuffie forced her anger down at his attitude. "Actually, I was hoping I could steal Reno here for a second," she said glancing around the circle. Tseng nodded, Rufus waved his hand offhandedly, but Elena looked at her curiously. Reno was frowning.

Yuffie started to walk away and when he didn't follow, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him after her. He let her drag him all the way out the front door, with minimal grumbling, before he planted his feet and refused to budge.

Yuffie faced him as he folded his arms. She fiddled with the throwing knives strapped to her thigh. She always got nervous when having to own up to something; it simply wasn't in her nature to accept blame. But she didn't think cajoling him like she did Vincent, Cloud, or Red would be appropriate in this instance.

His gaze dropped to her fidgeting hands, wondering what she wanted.

"I-I'm sorry. About yesterday," she started. "I didn't mean what I said. You just…one minute you seem human and the next you're a perverted prick. I just…was confused, is all." When she finished, she stared down at her boots, scuffing them against the dirty sidewalk. "I really am sorry about Rude."

He didn't say anything and she kept her eyes on her boots. His boots came into view then as he stepped closer. She saw his hand reach out and grab the handle of his EMR pulling it from her hip. She watched as he shifted it, using the handle to tilt her chin up.

Gazing at him, she saw he was considering her almost thoughtfully.

"You're all right. For real, yo." He smirked.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and grinned. Her face dropped then as she remembered something else. "And I'm sorry about Vincent. He and the guys have this ridiculous protective vibe."

Reno snorted. "Like they need to. _Nobody_ separates me from my rod here… except you apparently," he added, resting said rod on his shoulder.

Yuffie grinned mischievously. "Well, to be fair, you weren't yourself…exactly. Rematch sometime?"

Reno lifted a brow at her offer. Grinning slowly, he said, "For real?"

Yuffie nodded. "Name the time and place, Turkey," she goaded playfully.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and stepped closer. Yuffie, startled, stepped back when he invaded her personal space, but was caught when he placed a hand on her lower back stopping her.

"I'll let you know," he muttered into her ear, before pulling back and grinning at her shocked face. He backed away lazily till he reached the hospital doors, giving her a wink before disappearing inside.

Yuffie snapped her jaw shut, growing angry. Ex-Turk or not, _no one_ got the best of her.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

It was two in the morning. Vincent and Yuffie were cleaning and locking up. Vincent had intimidated the last few customers out the door and now it was just the two of them.

"I saw Rufus and Tseng today," she said idly, loading the washer with glasses.

"…"

"They were at the hospital, probably discussing Rude," she continued, used to Vincent's silences. "Though I wonder why. I didn't realize Rufus was close to his old bodyguards."

Vincent wasn't one to make rationalizations so he stayed silent. It was curious, though. Did Rufus rehire the Turks? If so, then for what? Not many people knew that Shinra was still alive.

"Did you ask Reno?" he finally said.

Yuffie looked up at him, her expression blank. She totally forgot what she'd been talking about, he'd been silent so long. "Oh," she remembered. "No. I was too busy apologizing for the _both_ of us," she sent him a sardonic glance over her shoulder.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Vincent replied.

Yuffie closed the washer and turned around, her mouth open in shock. "I'm sorry, the 'way he was looking at me'? How bout the fact he was pinning me to the couch and about to separate my hands from my arms?"

Vincent glared and growled deep in his throat. She heard it, amused.

"I just find it odd that you focused on how he was _looking_ at me," Yuffie chuckled turning back to wipe the counter down.

She heard a soft whoosh and lifted her head, eyes glancing side to side, trying to decide if it was her imagination or not.

"A man's eyes speak louder than his words or actions."

She spun at Vincent's voice directly behind her. She leaned back against the bar to look up at him, he was so close.

What she saw in his eyes contradicted his words however. She didn't understand what she saw. He'd looked at her like that once before, that day she'd fiddled with his headband, but not with this much intensity.

Tearing her eyes away, she looked down and saw his arms trapped her on both sides, keeping her from ducking away. Heat flushed her face as she saw, and felt, him shift closer.

"Vincent…?"

"Yuffie…I—"

A loud boom rocked the bar, cutting off whatever he was going to say. He fell painfully into Yuffie, briefly smashing her into the bar before they fell to the floor. Vincent leapt to his feet, pulling Yuffie with him before running to the door, Yuffie right behind him.

They ran towards the center of town, weapons in hand. They stopped as they saw a fancy transport vehicle in flames. Yuffie took off running again.

Vincent startled, shouted after her. "Yuffie!"

She ran the perimeter of the square, noticing two figures fighting through the flames. It was Reno and a masked figure. Two other dark figures caught her eye as they bee-lined for Reno. Taking aim, Yuffie threw her conformer with deadly accuracy at the closest one. A shot rang out as she reached for a throwing star to hit the next one, who fell with a surprised grunt.

Her head shot around to see Vincent not far away, his Cerberus smoking. Looking back, she saw Reno was still battling the first masked figure. Taking aim once again, she launched her newly caught Conformer at Reno's attacker. The figure ducked in time, but was distracted enough for Reno to knee him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Yuffie and Vincent ran towards the pair as Reno pulled his gun from his jacket, pointing it at the dark figure on the ground.

"NO!" Yuffie shouted as he fired.

Reno jerked his head around to frown at her. She looked at him horrified. It was quite one thing to kill in defense, but an unarmed man on the ground was just plain wrong.

"Relax. It's just a tranquilizer." He said, sliding his gun back in its holster while kneeling next to the figure. Vincent stopped behind her as she stepped closer. Reno yanked the mask from the unconscious man, revealing a pale, bald, white, young man. His skin was an unearthly shade, glowing in the dark light of the moon. Yuffie shuddered.

"Do you recognize him?" Yuffie asked, wringing her hands.

Reno shook his head.

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

Reno stood, smoothing back his hair. "Rufus has been getting threats and rehired the three of us. We set up a decoy car for Shinra, trying to lure whoever was threatening him out. Tseng and Elena took him off to the rendezvous point." He nodded his head down. "Come on, help me get him off the street. I have some questions for this punk."

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

Yuffie and Vincent helped Reno get their prisoner into a car around the corner before Reno took off for his rendezvous. Yuffie asked if he needed help. He smirked and tugged a strand of her hair.

"Thanks, toots. I got this."

Yuffie blushed as he drove away, glancing briefly at Vincent. Thankfully, he was busy talking to the local authorities. She ran over and started helping the force lift the bodies into a van.

As soon as that was done and the flaming car was put out, Vincent walked Yuffie back to the bar. They slowed as they reached the door, Vincent stopping behind her. She unlocked the door and turned to smile sleepily up at the dark gunslinger.

"Yuffie…will you be alright?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie nodded. "Of course. 'Night."

Vincent looked down and nodded. "Hn. Goodnight."

And they parted ways.

-

The next morning, after her shower, her PHS rang.

Picking it up, she said, "Yuffie Kisaragi."

"_Who_?"

"Reno?"

"_Hey babe_."

"Don't call me babe, Turkey. Did you find out anything?"

"_Of course, love. We were once Turks after all_."

"Don't call me love. What did you find out? And how did you get this number?"

"_Again, we __**were**__ the Turks, doll. Wutainese princesses are on top of confidential PHS lists_."

Sigh. "Why'd you call, Electric-Boy?"

"_I need you to gather your reject clan and stop by for a visit_."

Yuffie frowned. "Why?"

"_Let's just say, we need the numbers. It's a high paying gig, so don't worry, yo._"

"We're not mercenaries, Flame Head."

"_Only cause we'd be your competition, brat._"

"Don't call me brat, Turkey."

"_Then stop calling me names, yo. Look, can we expect you guys or not?_"

"I don't know. I think Cloud's tired of fighting Sephiroth and his wannabes."

"_Aw, you know he's not content if he hasn't fought him at least once a year. What is a world without Cloud angst, yo?_"

"Reno…"

"_It's not about Sephiroth_."

Yuffie huffed. "He's on his honeymoon. Can't this wait?"

"_Well, then the rest of you come. Chaos boy is pretty handy with a weapon_."

"Well…"

"_Look, this organization is growing by the day and they all want Rufus dead. You think if they dispose of him, they'll just disperse?_"

Silence.

Reno sighed. "_Look, gather what's left of your friends and meet us at Fort Condor_."

Yuffie frowned. "Fort Condor? What, did Rufus buy it or something?"

"…_Just get over here, yo! Reno out_."

Yuffie glared at her phone, before sighing. She called Vincent first.

"Vince?"

"_Yuffie_."

"Reno called. Said he wants to meet us at Fort Condor."

"…_Us?_"

"Yeah. You, me, Cid, Barret, and Red."

"…_What about Tifa and Cloud_."

"I told him they're on their honeymoon."

"…"

"Okay, so can you call Barret and Red? I'll deal with the old fart."

"…_Fine. Yuffie?_"

"Hm?"

"_Don't…antagonize him…_*Yuffie snorted*_…too much._"

She chuckled evilly. "He loves it. Meet me here when you're done." And she hung up.

Hitting speed dial three (hey, he did have the ride after all), she waited three rings before Cid picked up.

"_What'd'ya want?_" came the irritated greeting.

"Cool your jets Gramps. It's me."

"_Who the hell is me?! Yuffie?_"

Yuffie winced and rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's Yuffie. I _know_ you have caller I.D. I programmed your phone last time I stole—nevermind. Look, we need—"

"_Don't tell me you're getting' married too!_"

"No! What you think I met someone at Cloud's wedding? Cause with you, Barret, Red, Vincent, Cait Sith, and the Turks the pickin's were slim."

"_You could do a lot worse than the furball and Shinra's cast-offs, ninja brat!_"

Yuffie frowned at the phone briefly before bringing the device back to her ear.

"You been mixing your eye drops with your prostate medication again?"

"_%$#! That was hemorrhoid ointment and it wasn't mine! Smart-ass little twerp_," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you to take us to Fort Condor?"

"_Fort Condor?! Why the fuck you wanna go to that backwater? And who the hell is 'us'?_"

"The whole gang. Minus Cloud and Tifa."

"_Why not them?_"

"They're on their honeymoon, idiot."

"_So?_"

Yuffie huffed. "Honestly, just because you were willing to fly off into battle during your honeymoon does not mean everybody is!"

"_Battle, eh? Wait—Sephiroth's back again?! That bastard._"

"No, he's not—look, just go grab Barret and Red and then come here and pick me up. Vincent and I'll be waiting so keep it snappy, ya old goat."

She hung up before anymore cursing could ensue.

Yuffie turned at the sound of the door being unlocked before it opened and Vincent stepped in.

"So what'd they say?" she asked.

Vincent simply nodded.

"Good. I don't want to deal with those turkeys by myself."

"…I will be with you."

Yuffie looked at him in surprise. "Oh, I know. But you're not eh…very verbose."

Vincent eyebrow shot up at her. His head even tilted slightly at her word choice.

She stared back defensively. "What? I _do_ read, ya know…Well, I _have_ read a book or two before," she amended with a sniff.

Vincent "hn"-ed, but looked like he was fighting a smirk.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. Turning, she headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to polish my weapon. Don't follow me," she threw over her shoulder.

Vincent finally allowed a slight smile at her indignation.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

An hour later, the group was on their way in the Shera. Yuffie sat in the hallway, holding her stomach.

"Uuuu…" she groaned. She heard the door to the bridge open and close, but didn't want to move her head to see who it was.

"Here," a deep voice said above her.

Yuffie looked over and saw Vincent's pointy metal shoes and his human hand holding out a glass vial. She looked up at him, swallowing back her bile.

"What is it?"

"For air-sickness…Shera gave them to Cid…for you."

Yuffie took it, uncorking it before tipping it down her throat. It was bitter and she grimaced. The liquid didn't help her nausea, but she was determined it would work and laid back against the wall staring straight ahead, waiting for it to take effect.

Vincent walked to the wall across from her and leaned back against it, crossing his arms.

"You…ya don't hafta stay, Vinnie. I'm used to this," she muttered.

"…Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

Yuffie let out a chuckle. "I don't normally have a problem in that area."

"…" Vincent actually didn't know what to say to that, had she expected him to say something. He didn't normally dwell on how others perceived him; he usually blocked out their ambient comments. Then he realized she didn't deny his question, and straightened. "I'll leave you then."

He walked off to the deck, leaving a sputtering ninja behind him.

"Emo vampire…" she grumbled.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Or if you have nothing to say, just give me a 'hello';)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED: **_(08/06/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N:**Thanks everyone for reading this! A huggle to anyone who reviews.

* * *

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __三_

Reno was waiting for them at the entrance, his EMR resting on his shoulder in his customary stance. He smirked at the group.

"This all of ya? Damn, Strife and Jugs make you guys so much more impressive looking, yo."

Barret growled and started forward. Yuffie side-stepped in front of him to intercede, and Barret knocked her forward albeit unintentionally, with his extra weight. Yuffie stumbled awkwardly right into Reno's arms. Well, arm since he was still holding his weapon in the other.

"Don't call her that, little f$%#!" Barret yelled from behind Yuffie.

Reno was grinning down at Yuffie who was desperately trying to extricate herself from him on rubbery legs, without pawing him obscenely. _Damn Barret!_ "My apologies, yo. Mrs. Cloud Angst, then."

Yuffie managed to push herself away from him by then and folded her arms with a huff, trying to keep the blush staining her cheeks from growing.

Reno smiled knowingly and winked before looking at the rest of the group. "Shall we?" and he turned and headed into the old fort.

The group followed him, Yuffie hunching her shoulders, Barret grumbling, and Vincent glowering.

Turned out the ex-Turks called Reeve as well, for he greeted them in the meeting room. He and Vincent shook hands and exchanged gruff words, on Vincent's side at least. Yuffie gave him a quick hug and afterward he immediately checked his pockets. She mock-glared at him and he laughed.

He and Red nodded at each other, Cid slapped him on the back and asked how the fuck he was doing, while Barret offered him a "yo".

"Everybody sit down, yo," said Reno as soon as the greetings were done.

The Avalanche members moved to the large table, obviously new since their last visit, and sat, save for Vincent. He leaned back against the wall in Yuffie's eye-line. Cid sat next to her and blew a large cloud of smoke her way, causing her to scrunch her nose and wave a hand in front of her face.

Coughing, she said, "Damnit, Cid. I don't want to smell like a friggin' smokestack!"

He frowned at her before, smirking. "Maybe you should have one or two. Calm your ass the hell down."

"Cid is a terrible influence on her," Red muttered next to Barret.

The gun-armed man looked at the cat quizzically. "No way'd Yuff would take up smokin'."

"I meant her base exclamations."

Barret frowned. "What base?"

Red looked at him.

"Come on, Gramps. I'll race you around the fort and Barret can pick up your smelly corpse with the Shera when you cough yourself to death halfway through," Yuffie taunted.

Cid went to retort when "—Enough!"

The group looked over at the head of the table, where a glowering Tseng stood at Rufus' chair.

Rufus spoke then. "I have a proposition for you all. A terrorist group calling themselves the Blue Devils has been forming since word somehow leaked of my existence. Their group is rather large and the bulk of them are mako-infused. I need your assistance in bringing them down."

Reno stepped forward. "Ya and there'll be a big payoff innit for ya."

"How much?" Barret asked.

"Five million."

"Holy—" Cid started.

"Each." Reno cut him off.

The group looked at Rufus for confirmation. He stared steadily back.

"What do we need to do?" Yuffie asked.

Reno smirked at her. She ignored him.

"After Reno interrogated the survivor, we now know their base's coordinates." Elena informed, placing a file in the middle of the table.

Yuffie pulled it forward and leafed through. Red trotted up next to her and scanned them as well. Info about the man they captured and a map of where the base supposedly was. It looked like—

"This is that island below where we found Knights of the Round?" Yuffie frowned. Cid pulled the map closer to see what she was talking about. "But there wasn't anything there."

"That's because the base is underground, yo." Reno replied.

"We sent a discreet air-jet overhead and mako radar was off the chart," added Tseng.

"We need one of you to infiltrate and shut off security before we muscle our way in. Preferably someone who isn't radiating mako," Rufus added. "Their soldiers will sense it right away."

Cid snorted. "Right. That leaves me, big guy and the brat. Red doesn't have the finesse to shut down the controls."

Elena looked at Yuffie. "Don't you have ninja training? They're supposed to be super quiet right?"

Yuffie grinned. "That's me! Stealth is my middle name."

Cid snorted. She glared at him.

"But she ain't got no technology trainin'," Barret protested. "How's she gonna shut down a' entire undergroun' base and still let us in?"

Reeve stepped forward. "I could give her a short tutorial. Shutting the power down won't be hard, just have to configure a few things to open all the doors. It would be easier if we had blueprints of the hide-out, though."

Rufus nodded. "Alright. Reeve you show her what she needs to know and we'll do another recon first. Show her how to download the blueprints off their computers as well, and we'll plan our attack from there."

"Yuffie is a strong ninja, but you are putting a lot of pressure on her…" Everyone looked over as Vincent finally spoke. "…What if she does not make it out?"

Everyone looked back at Rufus.

"The main objective will be to obtain information. As long as she succeeds, and sends it back to us, we will then have the resources to get her back out, should we need to."

"Bullshit!" Cid exclaimed slapping the table. "They'll likely kill her before we can fuckin' get to her!"

"…Every plan has its risks."

Barret and Cid started up and forward at this. Tseng and Reno stepped forward to hold them back.

Rufus spoke over their exclamations. "Miss Kisaragi is a talented young woman with the proper training. My associates," he gestured to the ex-Turks, "have assured me of her ability to handle herself and I have no doubt she will be able to succeed. The risk for her is small, in my mind."

Barret shrugged Tseng hand on him off and glowered. "It's yer mind tha's small," he muttered.

Yuffie was fighting a blush. Rufus was an ass and the enemy but he was complimenting her abilities and it was still gratifying.

"But if she is caught, they'd have no reason to keep her alive," interjected Red as Cid and Barret retook their seats.

"I'll make up a story. I work for Reeve, which I did and he's in on guarding Rufus and will come after me. I can be bait, if it comes to that," Yuffie spoke up. "Plus, my father's ruler of Wutai—they're opportunists aren't they?"

"Among other things," Rufus conceded.

"Right, well they do need money for their 'cause' or whatever and could ransom me to him," Yuffie continued. No matter that she didn't know whether Godo would care or not, this group probably would believe it. Yuffie looked around for approval.

Reeve finally spoke. "I don't like you putting yourself in danger, but you are one of the more valuable members here."

Barret grunted and shifted in his seat. "Why lord Godo ain't put a leash on ya yet is anyone's guess."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, before looking at Rufus.

"I'm in."

Rufus nodded. "Good. Reeve, how soon can you have her ready?"

"What are our time constraints?"

Tseng and Rufus glanced at each other. Tseng then looked at Reeve. "Yesterday."

Reeve pursed his lips and nodded. "Got it. We'll start tonight and work through tomorrow, so tomorrow night?"

Another glance between employer and employed. "That'll do."

The meeting broke then and Reeve stepped up to Yuffie.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked concerned.

Yuffie nodded once. "I can do it. Just teach me how."

Reeve gave her a rueful smile but nodded.

"Alright."

They looked up as Vincent approached them. "Yuffie…can I speak with you?"

Yuffie felt her eyes widen and nodded.

"Just meet me above the shop. I'll set things up," Reeve said before exiting.

Vincent turned and led Yuffie out and away from the others.

Turning to face her, Yuffie stopped and stared up at him.

"Yuffie…I don't think you should do this."

She cocked a hip and rested a fist on it. "Why not?"

"It's a suicide mission. They may shoot you before they find out who you are. You can't risk it."

Yuffie was so shocked at his obvious concern she didn't know what to do, so she smiled and said, "Aww, Vinnie I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Yuffie, I'm serious."

"There's a shock," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Suddenly, he took her by the shoulders, leaning forward to look at her at eye level.

"Yuffie, I can't let you go."

Yuffie frowned at his fervor.

Vincent sighed. "I didn't do anything last time…it cost me everything…I won't make that mistake again."

Yuffie felt her jaw drop. He was talking about his dead chick again. Vincent was likening her to _Lucrecia?!_ But he had been in love with her; he couldn't be in love with Yuffie. Vincent was uber emo; emos don't love anything but pain, self-loathing and deep down, themselves.

Yuffie shook herself out of her thoughts. Vincent wasn't likening her to his great love, he was comparing their situations.

"Vince, I…" Oh no, she was starting to talk like him. "If it were you who could do it, you'd do it no question."

"Simply because I am more resistant to death. You…are not," he returned calmly.

"I've had ninja training all my life, I know I can do this."

"Nobody can cheat death forever, Yuffie."

Yuffie set her shoulders. "No, but they can't sit around while bad people do horrible things. Someone besides Rufus could've been near that car when it blew up; did these guys care about that? No!" She crossed her arms and gave him a hard stare. "I know you and Cloud are like super warriors and stuff, but I'm pretty damn good myself and I'm positive I can do this."

Vincent shook his head. "I'm afraid your overconfidence will be your downfall."

Yuffie saw the resignation in his eyes and knew she'd won. Smiling, she stepped towards him. "Vince, I'm not the annoying little sixteen year old materia thief you met four years ago. If I was I'm sure my Conformer and your Cerberus would be out right now," she added with a rueful smile.

"…You'll wear bullet-proof armour," he said finally.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Just the vest. The rest will be too creaky."

"Hn." Vincent nodded.

He was going preverbal meaning their conversation was ending.

"Well, I'll see you later then!" With a happy little salute, she turned and took off towards the ladder.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

Yuffie rubbed her eyes as she headed to her sleeping quarters. It was 3 in the morning, and Reeve finally decided she needed rest, though she told him she was fine. Yawning while doing so didn't make it very convincing however.

"Yo, kid."

Yuffie looked up to see Reno leaning back against the wall near her.

"I'm not a kid. What are you doing up? Can't sleep?" she asked.

He smirked and pushed off the wall. "You could say that." He strolled up to where she'd stopped.

Yuffie looked up at him with bleary-eyes. Reno looked mildly thoughtful, scanning her face. When he reached out towards her, Yuffie just stood there. He reached behind her and grabbed one of the ends of her headband, skimming it forward over her shoulder. Yuffie looked over to watch his hand drift down, coming to the end of her band, before sliding the rest of the way down her arm. She lifted her head in time to see his bend low, and then he was kissing her.

As fuzzy as her brain was, she could only think this had to be a dream. Wanting to make sense of it all, she started to pull away, but he stepped closer and his hands came up to the sides of her face and held her in place. She gripped his hands and let her eyes flutter shut as he kissed her long and hard.

It grew softer as he placed shorter kisses over her mouth, tapering off as he lifted his head slowly. Yuffie languidly opened her eyes and stared into his. His were heated and intense, sending a fresh wave of warmth through her.

Their hands dropped as he let go of her face and stepped back, but retained her right hand in his left as he turned, nodding behind him for her to follow.

Yuffie tried to clear her thoughts as he pulled her a few steps forward. Pausing, she frowned.

"Wait, I—"

"Relax," he interjected. "I'm just showing you your quarters. You want to get some sleep, right?"

Yuffie looked at him warily. The corner of his mouth lifted in a small knowing smirk. He jerked his head again, saying, "Come on."

Yuffie let him pull her along this time, though watched him suspiciously.

"You'd be sharing with Elena, but she's on surveillance tonight." He said, as they stopped at a rope ladder. She looked up, but didn't see anything of interest. Glancing back at him, she saw him gesture to the ladder. "After you."

Yuffie didn't like his cocky smirk and stepped back, dropping his hand. Frowning, she said, "This hasn't been all a trick, has it? There's no ambush up there to get rid of me? Where are my friends? I want to see them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax!" Reno waved his hands and stepped towards her, an amused smile on his face. Yuffie stepped back again as he advanced. "Nothing is wrong. Your friends are fine, yo. You're a little too paranoid for someone so young."

Yuffie frowned harder. "I'm almost twenty-one, and I've seen more than most. You could have Sephiroth and his Remnants up there for all I know!"

Reno's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? Maybe we have the whole Blue Devil organization up there too, since 'ole long sword didn't like Shinra any more than they do."

Yuffie glared. "I don't trust you."

Reno snorted derisively. "Well, that's obvious." Waving his arm, he continued, "Look, sleep here on the floor then. I don't care, yo." And he walked off.

Yuffie stared at the wall, still frowning. She looked behind her to see Reno disappear around a corner, before stepping forward and looking back up the ladder. Still unsure, she reached into her pouch for a light grenade. Activating it, she threw it up into the room and looked away as bright light illuminated the area above.

Satisfied that anyone who may be lurking up there would at least be blind, she started to climb. Reaching the top, she saw it was devoid of bodies, both conscious and unconscious.

Quickly she checked the small water closet and under the two beds. Finding nothing suspicious, she let out a deep breath.

She wasn't sorry she was cautious. While a Turk, Reno's first and foremost allegiance was to Shinra. No matter that he wasn't one officially anymore, or that he kissed her, he was back with Shinra, and who knows really if he ever left him. That could've been a lie as well, to throw them all off.

Yuffie sighed. Her first real kiss and she can't trust the guy as far she can throw him. And on the eve she could very well cease to exist. Yuffie kicked off her boots and crawled onto one of the beds. _Well, at least it's better than nothing…_

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

**-  
**

"Yuffie."

She glanced to her right, meeting Vincent's gaze. He'd just finished tightening the sides of her bullet-proof vest. They were standing in the back of Rufus' super stealthy jet, making last minute preparations for her to head into the base. She tried to calm her nervous fidgety hands. It wasn't working.

He grabbed her hands then, and she became perfectly still, staring down at them. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to his.

"Calm down," he said.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I will. I am. I mean—"

Yuffie was cut off as he stepped forward abruptly, coming impossibly close, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. His smooth lips pressed against her warm ones, rubbing lightly over her in a sweet yet sensuous caress. Yuffie's eyes were wide with incomprehension. A strong wave of déjà vu swept over her and she closed her eyes. _This could_ not_ be happening again!_ And then it was over.

He pulled away, straightening slowly. Yuffie kept her eyes shut until she felt his gloved hand cup her cheek. They fluttered open to find the most vulnerable look she'd ever seen grace Vincent's features.

"_One minute._"

The voice of the pilot over the intercom broke the moment and Yuffie looked away, his hand dropping to his side.

"…Be careful. Hide away at all costs," Vincent warned, his voice deeper than usual.

Yuffie nodded distractedly.

"…Ready?"

Yuffie closed her eyes, zoning everything else out. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and nodded. Cracking her neck she bounced side to side, keeping limber. Vincent asked again, needing her to say it.

"Yes," she met his gaze with a rare determined one of her own. "I'm ready."

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMED: **_(08/12/09) All mistakes are mine.  
_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N:** Hey, thank you to everyone who's reading this. You guys are awesome. Those who leave a review or comment, you all know you rock.

**

* * *

  
**

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __四_

"…_Ready?"_

_Yuffie closed her eyes, zoning everything else out. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and nodded. Cracking her neck she bounced side to side, keeping limber. Vincent asked again, needing her to say it._

"_Yes," she met his gaze with a rare determined one of her own. "I'm ready."_

Vincent nodded and hit the release on the ramp. Air blasted her in the face as she crouched, running down the ramp-way, before leaping to the ground. She rolled to lessen the impact, and came back up on her feet. She waved at the jet before taking off for the coastline, using her small surfboard to float along the water as she hugged the ridge. Coming to a spot where she could peek easily, she did.

A small copse of trees were there that weren't last time they visited. Her eyes scanned the opening in the group of trees, seeing the faint outline of two moving figures. She chuckled to herself. _They won't be moving long._

A few minutes later, two guards men decked out in full camouflage, were conked on the head and dragged out of sight. Yuffie grabbed their I.D. badges and removed the clips from their guns, tossing them into the small forest.

Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. Tugging on their camo gear, she found identical blue outfits underneath on both of them. Quickly, she divested one of them of their uniform and put it on over her bullet-proof vest.

She crossed to a small latch sticking out of a mound covered in moss and pulled. It lifted easily, revealing a small stairway leading to a metal door. Striding down, she noticed the scanner in the middle of it and waved the badge over it.

"_Dacker. Everything okay? Dacker, come in, over._"

Yuffie spun wide-eyed, hearing the com from outside. Scampering back up and outside she crossed over to the device and picked it up. Clearing her throat, she spoke in a deep voice.

"Everything's fine. Just wanted some water, sir."

There was static and Yuffie winced, walking back towards the entrance.

"_You okay? Your voice is scratchy._"

"_Er, yeah…that's why I need the water._"

"_You didn't bring your canteen?_"

"_It's out, sir._" Yuffie quickly glanced at the other guy's I.D. before adding, "_Jordan's out too._" Yuffie waited nervously for the reply.

Finally, "_Alright but make it quick."_

"_Roger._" Yuffie replied and sighed, relieved.

Setting the PHS com down, she entered the mound and pulled open the metal door, slipping in. The walls were dank and gray. She didn't make a sound as she crept along the deserted corridor.

At the end was a staircase that curved down to the floor beneath her. She carefully made her way down till she could see the lower level, and paused. Seemed it was a common area, but only a few members were lounging around in it.

Turning back up the stairs, she turned down a corridor she passed. The first door was open. She peeked in, seeing a guy leaning back in his chair in front of a zillion little screens, showing radar and surveillance of the surrounding area and inside the base. He was leafing through a dirty magazine, not paying attention.

Sneaking past, she continued like normal until she reached the end, which led to another staircase. This one was narrower and Yuffie had a feeling it was the one she was looking for.

Running swiftly down four flights of stairs, she came upon two doors. One to her left and one straight ahead that said DANGER KEEP OUT.

Thinking that must hold the power to the base, she turned to the other door. It had a card scan on it. Remembering how they responded when she used the stolen I.D. to open the front door, she pulled out her ear-piece for her PHS and fixed it to her ear.

Knowing she'd have to work fast from here on out, she took a deep breath, before scanning the badge and pulling open the door.

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed triumphantly. The room held a console covered in dozens of switches. "Guys, I found it."

She crossed to the chair sitting in from of a monitor. Next to it sat what looked like a fax and printer. Clicking with the mouse, Yuffie watched as a password was requested to continue. Reeve had shown her a way to get around that and she pushed the appropriate keys.

"_Good, Yuffie. You remember what to do?_" came Reeve's voice in her ear.

"Yeah, got it."

She breathed out as the console responded as Reeve said it would, and pulled out her specialized PHS. Clicking a button, a connector popped out the side. She connected it to the appropriate slot on the console and typed in the code Reeve taught her. Several codes later, she was copying everything straight to the console in Rufus' base.

"Alright, guys. I'm sending it," she spoke into her ear-piece.

She winced as static hit her eardrum, before she heard Reeve's voice.

"_We're getting it. Good work, Yuffie_."

Loud alarms went off then. Yuffie looked up startled at the red flashing light overhead.

"_Yuffie! Are you okay?_"

"…I think they know I'm here."

"_Get out of there. Do you have the blueprint of the base up?_"

Yuffie sat back down and clicked the file. "Yes."

"_See if you can find another exit,_" came Reeve's concerned voice.

Yuffie quickly scanned the prints, frowning as she saw something leading off the edge of one side. It looked like a tunnel.

"There is!" she exclaimed.

The door behind her rattled. "Oh no," she added. "I'm sorry, Reeve. I love you guys."

Reeve was yelling as she ripped the ear piece from her ear and dropped it on the ground, right before the door burst open and four armed Blue Devils entered pointing guns at her. Yuffie stood and faced them, crushing the ear-piece beyond repair under her heel.

She held up her hands yelling, "Wait!"

The foremost one nodded, and another came forward and removed her weapons, before binding her hands behind her.

Another member came forward and sat down at the console, looking at the screen and then at the PHS plugged into it. She ripped it out and examined it. Glancing up at the one in charge, she spoke.

"A transfer device."

The leader turned to Yuffie. "Who are you and who sent you?"

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi and I'm a princess of Wutai."

"We have no business with Wutai. Who sent you?" the man repeated.

Yuffie was disconcerted by his eyes. They looked just like Cloud's, glowing Mako blue. The man holding her shook her out of her moment's regard.

"I work with the WRO, which is allied with Rufus Shinra. They'll come for me."

The man frowned. "Take her away."

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

"Gorramit!" Barret slammed his real fist down on the table. (Throw-out to all Firefly fans;D)

Rufus, Reeve, the ex-Turks and the Avalanche group sat in the meeting room. Reeve sat looking distressed, Red was pacing, Vincent was in his customary position against the wall with his head down, Cid stubbed his cigarette out viciously on the bare table's surface, Elena looked nervously between everyone, Reno was clenching his EMR tight, his knuckles going white, while Rufus and Tseng stood/sat there calmly.

"We have enough information to invade, right?" Rufus asked.

Reeve nodded. "The blueprints show an underwater tunnel leading out of it."

"Good, we'll infiltrate from there." Rufus turned to Vincent. "I trust you are leading your group."

Vincent nodded. "I can."

"Good. You will be in charge of rescuing your friend. The rest will secure the leader and as many of his subordinates as possible. Reeve, I'll need your men to set charges."

"What fuckin' charges?" Cid asked.

Rufus looked at him with some annoyance. "The ones needed to blow up the base."

"Why don't you just take it over and use it as your own," asked Red.

"…It will be destroyed. I already have a base."

Barret frowned. "But—"

"Mr. Shinra's mind is made up," Tseng cut him off, a note of finality in his tone. His PHS went off then and he turned away to answer it. A moment later he turned and placed it on the table, clicking the speaker button. "It's them."

"_And who am I speaking to?_" came a voice from the PHS.

At a nod from Rufus, Reno said, "Rufus Shinra. Who is this?"

"_Well, well, well. Taking your own calls? My how the mighty hath fallen_. _I am Ranulf. But you knew that already, didn't you, Rufus?_"

"What do you want?" Tseng asked.

"_So touchy. I merely called to say I have a scrappy little Princess here that I thought you might be interested in getting back._"

"What do you suggest?"

"_A trade. Shinra for the Princess. Also, we'd like 500,000 million gil, just to make it fair…royalty doesn't come cheap these days, you know."_

Tseng leaned forward and pushed "hold" pausing the call.

"Do it," Vincent spoke.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, just get 'em out in the open for the exchange." Barret added.

Cid lit another cigarette. "We could split up. The Turks with Shinra for the trade, and us and Reeve's crew'll head to their base and sneak up on their asses."

"Make sure Yuffie is not harmed, though, or no deal," Red added. The Avalanche members agreed.

"Fine." Rufus gestured and Tseng restarted the call.

"_Don't put me on hold again,_" came an angry voice over the PHS.

"We'll do it," Tseng spoke.

Barret growled catching the ex-Turk's eye.

"Only if the princess is not hurt."

"_Oh, you didn't want us to hurt her? Well, that's too bad. You should have told me earlier._"

The group became very tense.

"_Here she is, in fact. Say hello princess._"

"_Reno? Vincent? Don't—Ow!"_ Yuffie's groans faded as Ranulf's voice came back on the line.

Reno's jaw worked, while Vincent's fists clenched.

"_Oops! She's not feeling well._"

"You jack-ass! You leave 'er alone an' maybe we won't rip ya limb from limb an' feed ya to the Midgar Golom!" Barret exploded.

There was laughter on the line. "_My, my. You ally yourself with such eloquent creatures, Rufus._"

"Leave the girl be, or we destroy your little island operation," Rufus intoned.

"_I don't think so. The girl dies if you don't make the trade by tomorrow at noon."_

Reeve shook his head. That wasn't enough time.

"No. The day after tomorrow at 3 p.m. in Edge." Tseng returned.

There was silence for a moment. Finally, "_Fine. Midgar, on the north end by the train graveyard. Agreed?_"

"You bring the girl unharmed. And no weapons."

"_Of course,"_ came the patronizing voice on the other end. "_As long as you bring the gil and the man, himself._"

"Agreed."

Tseng closed the connection then.

Reeve stood. "I'll start going through the data and brief my men."

Tseng nodded. "Reno. Elena. Head to sector seven and scout the perimeter. You know what to do." Reno and Elena nodded.

The group dispersed then, all except for Rufus, Tseng and Vincent.

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Vincent.

Tseng and Rufus looked at him coolly.

"What do you mean?" Tseng asked, being evasive.

"Ranulf…is my cousin," Rufus supplied. "His father was my father's older brother but he died early on."

Tseng crossed his arms and set his face to stone.

Vincent lifted a brow.

"He always crowed to me when we were younger that he was stronger and would take the company from me when I inherited. Once he reached the age however, my father put him into the SOLDIER program and he blames his condition on me. Then Midgar was destroyed and subsequently so was Shinra head quarters and his delusions led him to thinking I did it on purpose, to make him suffer. He's quite mad."

"…So he's like your father." Vincent surmised.

Rufus narrowed his eyes briefly, before nodding. "Yes. While I realize Shinra can not be rebuilt, he does not. He is amassing support to try and recreate it for himself, and that cannot happen."

"But his supporters hate Shinra," Vincent remarked. "If he was revealed as one, he would lose his support."

"They would not believe me, the man they loathe."

"But they might believe the group that saved the world," Tseng added.

Vincent considered this. "Hn." He turned and stalked out of the room.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

Yuffie sat hunched in a corner, in the box they put her in. Her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on them, her arms wrapped around her legs, wincing slightly from where Ranulf elbowed her in the stomach earlier. With some amusement, she realized Tifa probably would never be able to sit the same way at all. Smiling reminded her of the bruise on her cheekbone, however, courtesy of Ranulf's right hand woman, Lucina and she grimaced. That bitch was just jealous.

Yuffie recalled the angry Blue Devil's words. _"You have to be the most pathetic princess I've ever seen. No wonder Godo laughed when we tried to ransom you."_

Grimacing, she tried to ignore her angry thoughts and turned them to more puzzling matters. Reno. And Vincent. They both kissed her and she had no idea why.

Sure, Reno was a ladies man, and there had been some moments between them, but she didn't know if that translated to real feelings for him on her part. Or his.

And Vincent…he was still hung up on his dead first love. He was somber and silent; well she _was_ overly talkative so it kinda balanced out. She did get a fluttery sensation whenever he looked at her…but then she got that same feeling when Reno had kissed her.

Yuffie huffed, laying her forehead on her knees. Nothing made sense. She was not a _normal_ girl, she didn't have crushes; not since she was five, but it had been an older warrior who later died in the war with Shinra.

Godo wasn't going to take care of her, her mother was gone. She learned to think only of herself. If a guy was in the least desirable, she'd convince herself she could do better. She developed tunnel vision and only saw materia and those she could steal it from.

Yuffie cursed to herself. If she had paid more attention, maybe she could've stopped both of them and avoided this whole mess. She then realized they did give her clues. She recalled Reno's proximity that day at the hospital, and how her heart beat slightly faster. She cast it off then as fear of him not accepting her apology. And then his little tug on her hair after the Rufus attack, which was something rather out of the ordinary, especially since it wasn't an annoying yank, but…flirtatious?

And Vince…he walked off or shot you if he didn't like what you were saying. He was the king of emo, but he reacted to her baiting and teasing by not only covering her eyes, but also by cupping her cheek, which she supposed was his brand of flirting. And then in the bar, she had no idea what he was about to say but he was standing really close and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

He used to hate it when she called his PHS, now he was always there if she needed him. _And he had compared her to his precious Lucrecia_.

Yuffie's jaw dropped and she smacked her forehead with her palm. She was sooooo stupid! But now what was she going to do?

Both were ex-Turks. Vincent was at least half-Wutainese. She thought she'd heard Reno was from the sector 7 slums. She didn't know anything about Reno, really. She knew more than she'd ever wanted to know about Vincent during the Omega crisis.

Yuffie thought about going back to Wutai and never seeing either of them again, and it left her cold and empty. But other than friends, she didn't know how else she felt about them. Reno, she was just getting used to. He _was_ a flirt and for once she realized she wasn't immune. Vince was finally starting to thaw and she was starting to get used to that as well.

They both kissed really well, but that was no help. Maybe she'd just see how it went once she got out of here. _If_ she got out of here. With her luck, eventually they'd both probably decide she wasn't worth it.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

Reno finished connecting the charges in the last train, and stood. He yelled over his shoulder.

"Elena!"

"Just a minute, sir!" she returned.

He sighed and pulled a cigarette from his jacket, lighting it before taking a deep drag. He closed his eyes as he blew out smoke.

He refused to think about Yuffie. She'd been entering his head and thoughts lately without him trying and usually it was a lewd fantasy, but now with her in danger. . . it became uncomfortable to think of her. Either it was about her being tortured, or even worse, he was thinking about how much he'd care if she were gone. First Rude, then Yuffie. Not gonna happen.

Elena ran up then and saluted. "All set, sir."

Reno tossed his cigarette, crushing it with his toe. "Don't call me sir. Let's go."

They headed back to his chopper.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

"Come on you lazy good fer nothin' dogs! I'd like to get out of here before the #$% sun sets!" The Shera's crew scrambled as their captain made his displeasure well-known.

"Cid."

The pilot glanced away from haranguing his crew to see the gunslinger.

"You can handle the base. I am going to get Yuffie," Vincent intoned, before turning away.

"Sounds good." He agreed, not liking the Turks handling the trade. "Wait, how ya gettin' there?" Cid yelled at his back.

---

Vincent cursed to himself as he rode on the back of Cloud's golden chocobo. He wouldn't lose her. Not again. Not after Lucrecia. Not after Shalua. Not after Shelke. Not everyone he cared about would die, he'd make sure of it.

She'd saved him so many times during the Omega incident. The only time he could return the favour had been because of the monster inside him.

He cursed himself for kissing her. He had nothing to offer her. A lifetime of darkness? That wasn't a life. It was hell. His hell. She was the only ray of light left for him. He'd grown fond of her when he realized she was the only one who'd tolerate him no matter what, and was constantly cheerful despite his moodiness. He couldn't bring her down with him. But he wasn't about to let her die.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Lol, lots of reflection time for our heroes. Let me know what you think;)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMED: **_(08/20/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content. And some violence in this one=P  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been getting back to you personally on this one, there's just too many of ya'll but I'm trying. I do appreciate it though since it reminds my absent-minded arse to update along with a tingly enthused feeling that you likes;D If you have a question or anything, I will do my damnedest to answer it quickly.

Here's the rest of the Blue Devil conflict and...well, afterward.

**

* * *

  
**

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __六_

"Where's Rufus?" The bald man sneered.

Tseng and Reno stopped before the angry bald-headed man, bearing a striking resemblance to Rufus Shinra, flanked by two other Blue Devils. Reno, held a briefcase.

"Where's the princess?" Reno countered.

Ranulf smirked. "Somewhere safe."

"So is Shinra," Tseng intoned.

Ranulf held out his arms, "So how do we do this?" he asked, looking amused.

Tseng crossed his arms as Reno glanced at him. Reno rolled his head back to the bald man before him and nodded, "We do a weapon check, and then we see Yuffie and we'll bring out Shinra."

Ranulf smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "By all means."

Reno set the suitcase down and sauntered towards the tall man. After a quick pat-down he found no weapons and stepped back. Ranulf smirked at them.

"_Naruhodo_? Now where's Rufus?"

"We see the girl first, yo." Reno countered.

_Meanwhile…_

"Get your hands _off_ me!" Yuffie struggled in Lucina's hold.

She cackled and gripped her tighter. "I guess ninjas aren't known for their strength."

Yuffie glared. "I guess all that mako is the reason you latched onto a psycho for a boyfriend," she spat at the bright blue-eyed Blue Devil.

Lucina back-handed her, Yuffie's head snapping to the side. She winced and bit back a curse. The bitch was strong.

Said strong bitch leaned close. "Ranulf was cheated his place in the corporation, treated no better than a _monster,_" Lucina spat at her.

Yuffie scowled at her. "So he became one?"

Lucina stared at her hard as she straightened. "Better men have become worse in such circumstances."

"Hah! So you agree there's better men out there," Yuffie retorted smartly.

Lucina raised her hand to strike her once more, but a sound caught her attention. Her hand lowered as she looked to the door of the shack they were currently in. Blue Devil soldiers stood at attention outside the door and some were scouting the area. Lucina's mako infusion helped her sense them but what she felt was stronger.

She crossed to the door, while Yuffie worked to bring her cuffed hands to her front. A loud thud was heard right before Lucina pulled her gun from its holster and flung the door open. All she saw was a red cape and immediately shot at it. Her bullets were blocked or dodged. Yuffie leaped up tucking her legs in and pulling her arms to the front of her in one swift motion.

She dove forward as Lucina's gun was shot out of her hand, whipping her leg around catching the other woman on the back of her legs, knocking her down. Vincent appeared with a swirl of his cloak, his gun pointed down at Lucina.

"Her gun, Yuffie."

Yuffie glanced at the ground where Lucina's weapon dropped and grabbed it in her cuffed hands. Vincent had taught her the basics of shooting so it wasn't that awkward to hold the heavy weapon. She pointed it at Lucina with her cuffed hands.

"Bring her out," was heard over her com device. Lucina froze.

Yuffie and Vincent shared a look. He nodded. Yuffie turned back to Lucina.

"Tell him you're coming."

The woman glared at the ninja. Vincent cocked his gun. The Blue Devil's eyes returned to him, flashing.

"Do it," Vince's voice was hard, cold.

Reluctantly, Lucina lifted the mouth piece and spoke into it. "_Hai_."

"The key," he demanded, nodding at Yuffie's cuffs.

Lucina reached for her pocket but paused when Vincent trained his gun on her face. Glancing up, she watched him lean over her to slip the key from her himself. She gave him a smirk, while Vincent's face remained steel.

Straightening, he stepped back, gun still trained steadily on her while he handed Yuffie the key, taking her gun. Quickly, she unlocked the cuffs, throwing the key outside.

"Get up," Vincent ordered.

Lucina slowly stood. Vincent nodded to Yuffie, who then came behind Lucina and cuffed her hands behind her back. Yuffie glanced back at Vincent, a silent question passing between them as she walked towards him. He handed her back the gun and nodded again as she turned to face the mako infused woman.

Yuffie bowed her head briefly before stepping forward, raising the weapon and striking the other woman across the face with the butt. Lucina fell from the force and surprise, hitting her head on the stone floor, before falling unconscious.

Vincent immediately turned to the door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. As he glanced down at it, Yuffie hopped on tip-toe and dropped a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her surprised for once.

She smiled back. "Thanks for saving me, Vince."

He looked down and nodded briefly. "Hn."

He turned to leave again and she followed. Before, he used stealth, but now he picked off any Blue Devil soldiers they came across, Yuffie holding her own, though he kept shielding her behind him.

At the sound of shots, Reno and Tseng engaged in hand-to-hand with Ranulf and his goons. Elena soon flew overhead in Reno's helicopter. Reno kicked out at his attackers knocking one goon into the other, sending them to the ground. Leaping backward, Reno looked up in time to see the weapons Elena launched from the chopper and caught them, tossing a gun to Tseng.

Reno yanked out his EMR and fried the goons as they charged him, turning one to stone while sending a roundhouse kick to the other.

The gun blasts grew closer as Vincent and Yuffie came into view.

Tseng still battled Ranulf as his gun was kicked away, using his fists instead. Reno knocked the second goon to the ground and kneeled on his back before deftly twisting his neck, the man going limp. Standing, Reno turned to see Rufus repelling out of the helicopter overhead.

Yuffie and Vincent stared up at the spectacle as they ran forward.

Ranulf was focused on Tseng however and did not notice. He seemed to be having a verbal battle with the ex-Turk as well as physical, and was enraged. With a loud roar, he threw the ex-Turk into the side of a train. Tseng crumpled to the ground from the impact. As Ranulf strode towards the downed bodyguard, Vincent raised his gun. Before he could pull the trigger a shot rang out.

Ranulf staggered as a stinging pain erupted in his shoulder near his chest as the bullet went all the way through. He turned to see his cousin a hundred feet away, slowly lower his smoking shotgun. The Blue Devil grinned madly.

"Let us have it out then, Rufus," he called out. "And no running this time."

Ranulf starting walking heavily towards his cousin. Reno stepped forward, but Rufus held up a hand halting him.

"We will end this." Rufus said simply. He nodded towards Reno.

Reno nodded and glanced overhead at Elena in the helicopter, still circling. A moment later, a sword dropped from it, its point landing in the dirt before Ranulf, equipped with Cure materia and nothing else.

Ranulf strode forward and took it. Seeing the equipped materia, Ranulf sent Rufus a hard smirk.

"Maybe you have changed, cousin," he called out.

Rufus said nothing.

"Your chivalry astounds me, Rufus. But nothing you do now can change what you should've done in the past." Ranulf grinned evilly. "We shall finally see who was more worthy," he finished, before charging Rufus, who immediately cast Big Guard and barely felt it when he was hit.

Rufus cast Ice3 then. Ranulf had always been inordinately affected by the cold. But this only enraged him, causing Rufus to dodge his feral attack.

While they continued to battle, Rufus holding his own against his mako-infused cousin, Elena landed the chopper a safe distance away.

Vincent and Yuffie ran towards it, while Reno helped Tseng over to it, both climbing into the helicopter behind the other two.

As they rose into the air, Rufus managed to disarm Ranulf. In a blind rage, the Blue Devil charged his cousin with a roar. Rufus fired point-blank, burying a slug in the other man's chest. Ranulf staggered back, slowly sinking to his knees not far from Rufus.

The former Shinra president strode toward his downed cousin, his gun lowered. Ranulf glared murderously up at him.

"So finish it," he spat out.

Rufus stared down at him cooly. "No."

Ranulf narrowed his eyes. "No?" He laughed then, choking. "Should've expected so. Never had the balls to do anything before, why would you have them now," he snarled.

Rufus smiled. "I've already won. Killing you would simply lower myself to your level." Backing up, he waited as the chopper lowered to his level. Over the roar of the engine, Rufus added, "You were always an insignificant part of my life and this way, that's how it will remain." With a final smirk at his cousin's murderous scowl, Rufus grabbed the bottom of the chopper before it lifted into the air.

Reno and Vincent helped the former president into the chopper. As soon as he was seated, he spoke, "Everything set?"

"Yes sir," Elena replied.

"Good. Activate the charges."

"Aye, aye sir."

As Elena steered the helicopter out of Midgar, explosions erupted as Reno set off the charges they set. Rufus stared down dispassionately as the area around his cousin erupted with debris and smoke.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

**-  
**

Yuffie stood at railing on the deck of the Shera. Reeve and Cid had handled the base, the Blue Devils either dead or imprisoned. Going back to the sector seven train graveyard, authorities found Lucina buried under a bunch of rubble, but breathing. She was in a high security medical ward, currently in a coma and the doctors didn't know if she'd ever wake up.

This turned her thoughts to Rude. Reno had immediately returned to his friend's bedside once they returned. Vincent was settling things with Reeve and Rufus about payment.

Yuffie was just waiting for Vincent as he'd asked her to, before heading back to Tifa's bar. She pulled out a throwing dagger and flipped it about, twirling it between her fingers.

Soon she was picturing Ranulf and darting about the deck, slashing and jabbing in a dance. Vincent heard her grunts and exclamations first, and thinking she was being attacked ran to the door, his gun drawn.

What he saw made him slow, his gun lowered. Yuffie cartwheeled before spinning and jabbing at an imaginary assailant. She ducked an attack and spun on one leg at her fake opponent's legs, before pushing off the floor with her hand, her legs kicking up and out, catching them by the neck with her foot, which she brought down swiftly as she landed, immediately kneeling on her opponent's chest, her knife at their throat.

Vincent shook his head, his expression amused as he holstered his weapon. Yuffie glanced up at the noise.

"Vince, hey," she straightened fluidly.

Vince nodded. "Whom were you fighting?"

Yuffie glanced down as if there really was a person there. "Ranulf. For sucker punching me in the gut," Yuffie scowled, rubbing her stomach as if it still hurt.

Vincent's gaze turned to stone. He looked away.

Yuffie cleared her throat. "Eheh, so…you all done?"

Vincent looked at her and nodded.

Yuffie sheathed her dagger and lightly bounced towards him. "Good. Let's go."

As she tried to go past him, he caught her arm. "Yuffie."

Apprehensively, Yuffie glanced up at him.

"I…I'm sorry," he said.

Yuffie shook her head. "Why?"

Vincent's hand dropped from her arm and he looked down. "It was…impudent…for me to have…kissed you. It won't happen again." His head lifted suddenly and he met her gaze. "I beg you forgive me."

Yuffie was at a loss. Her mouth opened and her head jerked slightly as if to reassure him, but did she want to? Didn't she know this would happen? All her blustering and fanciful speeches about being the greatest were really just a smokescreen. Her father didn't deem her worthy of his attention, or ruling Wutai. Why would anyone believe so? Vincent apparently came to the same conclusion.

Hurt, she glared up at him. "What, you realized I'm not your precious Lucrecia? Or even the substitute Shelke?" she lashed out. Vincent stepped back, his face surprised, but Yuffie didn't see it. She continued on, "Well, don't worry your pretty head about it. I know _someone_ finds me desirable." With one last glare, Yuffie turned and leaped from the deck, bypassing the rope ladder completely. Vincent ran forward to see that she made it safely from such a reckless jump. He saw her drop to one knee as she landed, before taking off at a run.

Straightening, Vincent's thoughts turned to her words. She thought he was still in love with Lucrecia and that he had mistook her for his first love. He grimaced at the thought that she would think he would think of Shelke that way.

But he'd obviously hurt her. She'd been surprised when he kissed her and hadn't responded as if she'd been harbouring feelings for him beforehand, her lips tentative, so he conjectured there was something deeper that had offended her.

_**Someone** finds me desirable…_ She didn't think he thought her desirable. Nothing could be farther from the truth. His fondness for her changed into something more as he watched her slim form mature, her stature grow slender and smooth, replacing her gawky teenage state of being.

But she'd said she knew of someone who did find her desirable… _someone…_ Vincent's eyes lit with realization, before narrowing. Reno. He knew he saw interest for Yuffie there. Yuffie was obviously the densest female when it came to these things however, so the flame-haired assassin must've done something overt to catch her attention.

Or she actually liked him and had already noticed him.

Vincent froze at this thought. Then he sighed. Maybe he should just step back. Reno was closer in age to her, and while his past was no cleaner than Vincent's, he wasn't part demon. His chest hurt though, at the thought of Yuffie with him. He didn't want to let her go. He'd let go of too many already.

Vincent breathed deep. Other than hurt, he didn't know how Yuffie felt and needed to know. He'd let a smidgen of hope in already and it squeezed his battered heart in a vise-like grip. If she did not feel anything for him, he'd let her go. Too many things in his past had been left unsaid and then it was too late. It was time for a change.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

**-  
**

Yuffie huffed as she made it to the 7th Heaven bar. Still angry, she fumbled and ripped at the keys in her pocket before shoving the right one in the lock and jerking the door open. Ripping the key out she slammed the door and paced the bar.

Her self-esteem crashed with Vincent's rejection and the pain made her want to lash out. With purpose, she strode up the stairs, heading for Tifa's gym. It consisted of mats and dumbbells and all sorts of weight-training equipment. But Yuffie zeroed in on the large punching bag. Her fists clenched as she strode towards it. Reaching it, she jabbed out with a right hook. The impact shot up her arm, leaving her feeling vindicated. She continued, picturing every male that deigned to piss her off as the center of the bag.

She hadn't even decided how she felt about Vince and he blew her off. It was like she was cheated a chance. Despite it being a chance she'd never imagined, it still hurt to have it snatched away.

Despite his affinity for coffins and his preference for silence over vocal interaction, she'd always been drawn to him. He was a lost soul, and though she hadn't had any experiments done on her or harboured any tangible demons, she felt the same. While he'd lost his Lucrecia, she'd lost her mother, the only one who'd ever loved her just because. She was a great warrior and fought in the war against Shinra, and Yuffie'd always strove to be as great as she was. But her father cast her out as soon as she was able to hold a full-fledged boomerang and she found herself adrift, dependent on herself and no one else. Vincent…they were kindred. Lost souls…

But he'd always seemed unattainable, so she hadn't even bothered following the lines of attraction. Aerith and Tifa would whisper and giggle about it, but Yuffie had always rolled her eyes and concerned herself with materia. Well, materia no longer concerned her like before, Aerith was gone and Tifa had Cloud. What did Yuffie have?… Now she knew what they'd always wondered.

His lips felt wonderful. He wasn't cold and unemotional, not when she'd see the proof in the intensity of his gaze fixed solely on her. Obviously, she was not his type as he regretted it. His rejection confused her when thinking about his gaze. They'd been alight with more awareness and emotion than she thought possible. But he must've been seeing Lucrecia when looking at her, she thought dejectedly. With a last pitiful punch to the bag, Yuffie turned and slipped down it to the floor.

What was wrong with her? She didn't even think of Vincent this way before. Now that he'd seemed to show interest and just as quickly snatched it away, she was feeling heartbroken? She shook her head, before laying her forehead on her knees.

Her thoughts turned to Reno and their last interaction. When he'd kissed her, she was dizzy from lack of sleep. She'd leant into him and his lips put just the right amount of pressure on hers to send warmth shooting to her toes, before he gentled and dotted kisses along her mouth. All she'd wanted to do was curl up against his chest and know that he was there.

Apprehension about the following night's activities in the back of her mind, it was a comfort she was willing to take from someone who seemed so willing to give it. But then he'd stepped back and old insecurities and paranoia set in.

What he thought of her now, she didn't really want to know. He probably regretted it like Vincent. She didn't need two rejections from two unsolicited advances. Her bravado was bent and wouldn't be able to take it.

She convinced herself she was better off without both. Maybe she'd start looking for someone, instead of them popping up and deciding for her. Maybe Tifa could help her. Happy people in love always wanted to help others around them find the same thing. Yuffie cheered to the thought. Her naivete about men didn't consider that along with being a princess, she was a heroine for the planet, and would have to watch out for fortune hunters and glory seekers. She just wanted to forget her pain, not used to dwelling on it like Vincent, and take action.

Yuffie stood brushing herself off. Tifa and Cloud would be home tomorrow night. She decided to clean and make everything perfect for their return, having a new sense of purpose. It was midweek but she'd closed the bar while she'd been gone, so she worked until midnight.

She straightened and leaned on the handle of the mop as she wiped her sweaty brow, taking a deep breath and surveying her handiwork. She frowned as she heard a knock on the front door. Yuffie set the mop aside and carefully made her way across the wet floor. She hoped it wasn't Vincent, not wishing to have him ruin her new resolve and her mood along with it.

"We're closed. Who is it?" she called through the door.

"It's me, yo."

Yuffie bit her lip and unlocked the door, pulling it open slightly to reveal the vibrant redhead leaning against his forearm braced on the door frame. He stared at her beseechingly beneath his arm.

"We're closed," she repeated, unsure of how to greet him.

He nodded. "You said that." Looking away, he sighed. "Look, can I crash here? The nurse caught me and sent me away, something about visitor's hours…"

"Um, sure…" Yuffie stepped back, swinging the door wide to allow him entrance. "Be caref—"

Too late, his soles lost friction upon meeting the wet floor and he slid his arms reaching out wildly to the closest thing, which turned out to be Yuffie. She let go of the door and yelped as he almost took her down with him. Gripping his arms, she tried to steady him. His feet finally regained purchase and he slowly straightened, still holding tight to her.

Yuffie glanced at his face and found he was staring quite intently at her. She flushed as he straightened and stood over her. Looking down, she saw her arms entwined with his and disentangled herself.

She avoided looking at him by closing the door and locking it. But when she turned back around, he was right there. Placing a hand against the door behind her, she was pressed back as he leaned towards her, his eyes alight with obvious interest.

She wasn't prepared for this. He was supposed to reject her like Vincent. She was supposed to forget about them both and take control of her life.

As he neared and his eyelids started to drift closed, she put a hand to his mouth. "Wait."

Reno opened his eyes, before they went cross trying to look down at her hand at his mouth. He pulled back slightly, his eyebrows raised.

"I…I better show you where to sleep," she rambled out, before ducking around him and towards the stairs.

She reached the stairs before turning to glance back at him. He had turned and was watching her, not moving. Tilting her head, she asked, "Coming?"

This Reno was scaring her. More than him attacking her in battle had ever done. He considered her quietly a moment, before his head dropped and he shook it with a short laugh. He started towards her as he lifted his head and nodded.

Yuffie ran to the top stopping along the hallway. When he reached the landing as well, she said, "Well, choose a room. Though I don't think Cloud and Tifa will appreciate you using theirs."

Reno cocked his head to the side. "What about yours, yo?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Didn't they teach you deductive reasoning at Shinra Co.? _I'm_ using my room."

Reno smirked and strolled closer. "Actually, it was a prerequisite. And that was kinda my point."

Yuffie's eyes darted around nervously at his proximity. "Er…so was, uh…ehem, a large vocabulary, I take it?" she stuttered.

Reno stopped right before her, staring down at her with a knowing smirk. "Nah." His eyes considered her. Her breath was coming out faster, her chest moving in and out quickly, her eyes wide.

His head bent slightly, and Yuffie pressed back against the wall. "It's easier to fake that," he added, his voice low.

"Reno, I—" was all she got out, before his mouth met hers. The kiss was warm and startlingly soft. Yuffie's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into him, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands cup her hips, and placed her hands on his arms to steady herself as he tugged her towards him slightly.

He hadn't meant to kiss her. He'd decided it was foolish when she stopped him the first time. But he was finding his resolve around the ninja princess was almost non-existent. And now that she was responding, he didn't know if he could let go.

Yuffie couldn't believe this was happening. This certainly didn't help her new plan of forgetting about both him and Vincent. But then, she was tired and still hurt from Vincent's rejection and that this dangerous, slightly goofy, but _passably_ cute…man wanted her, it was a bandage to her hurt ego. Alright, he was more than passably cute, he was…intoxicating. Yes, that was the word. She'd read it in that one book she'd read. When asking Vincent what it meant, he'd actually turned a shade red, before presenting her with a dictionary.

_Extremely exciting as if by alcohol or a narcotic._

Well, she certainly felt drugged, despite her heart beating a million beats per minute.

Yuffie slid her arms up over his shoulders and around his neck, standing on tiptoe to do so, what with her small stature. Her front pressed against his, rubbing lightly.

Slight as it was, it drove Reno crazy. He let out a soft groan as he pressed her firmly between him and the wall. Yuffie let out a gasp at the contact and Reno took advantage, sliding his tongue into her mouth seeking out hers.

This startled her and she stilled, curiously feeling his tongue along hers. He grinned against her mouth briefly, before resuming sliding the rough part of his tongue over hers suggestively.

Renewed heat coursed through her and she pushed her hips against his. He ground back against her and they both gasped at the feeling, breaking the kiss.

Since they'd stilled, Yuffie felt her senses returning and she realized what she was doing and panicked. Reno already knew exactly what they were doing and immediately leaned back in to recapture her mouth. She turned her head however, so Reno busied himself with her neck.

"Reno, wait—"

His tongue flicked out along her neck, cutting her off as she gasped. Her eyes shut, and she clutched his shoulders as his administrations continued. Yuffie's mind slowly numbed as she laid her head back against the wall, the sensations over taking her. _Why was this wrong again?_

Reno sucked, kissed, licked and nibbled his way down her neck but only when his hands on her hips slipped before coming up to cup her behind, did she remember why.

Yuffie pushed him away abruptly and hard. Reno hit the opposite wall, his hands moving behind him to lessen the impact. He still ended up hitting the back of his head.

Wincing, and rubbing the back of his head, he looked at her confused.

Yuffie glared back, angry that she'd lost control. "I let you kiss me, but that doesn't mean I'll let you grope me."

His gave her a bizarre look. "A simple 'no' would've worked, yo." He tilted his head side to side and rolled his shoulders a couple times. She was short and he had a crick from bending down so far for so long.

"And it's not like you didn't kiss me back, yo," he added.

"So what?" she frowned. "And stop saying 'yo'."

He just gave her a look. Huffing, she folded her arms and stomped away.

Reno scowled at her back. Damned confusing, she was, but he really didn't want to examine why he kissed her or what she thought about it, since he didn't know himself; so he let her go.

Recognizing the living room he woke up in not so long ago, he decided it was as good as any. Closing the door, he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Collapsing facedown on the couch, he let his hand rest on his EMR, which lay on the floor next to him, falling instantly asleep.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think;)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMED: **_(08/26/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N: **Forgive the giant block of Yuffie's dialogue in the middle of this. I'm sure you can skip over it if you've been paying attention at all to what's already happened;P

* * *

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __六_

As soon as Yuffie reached her room and shut the door, she leaned back against it. Closing her eyes, she pictured Reno's mouth on hers and the warmth and tingles it elicited. She shuddered and opened her eyes.

Apparently, Reno didn't find kissing her a mistake. Blushing, she remembered feeling proof of his arousal against her stomach. _Oh lordie._

Yuffie strode towards her window before abruptly stopping and turning. She started pacing about her room, her mind racing.

She'd never dealt with something like this before. Never had she been in a place long enough since Wutai to interact socially with the opposite sex, and now it looked like one wanted to have some with her.

All she knew about sex was what she caught the local Wutai boys looking through. Some sort of romance novel. She'd confiscated it, threatening to tell their mothers on them. But when she'd peeked, she'd found the situations, though quite steamy and altogether gross, somewhat impossible. The 'male member' was likened to that of a cucumber and she'd pictured Old Man Tatsuya's garden full of vegetables and how he was famous for growing the largest produce known. Some of the cucumbers were thicker than her arm.

Disgusted, she'd burned the book. All she knew was she was not ready for Reno's – or anybody's! – cucumber. Yuffie paused in her pacing, frowning in bemusement and appalled at her own thoughts.

Sitting down on her bed she bowed her head. This was too much. First the Blue Devils, then Reno and Vincent. She needed to slow down. She needed to talk to Tifa. Good thing the older woman was coming home later that day. But most of all, she needed sleep.

Yuffie sighed and got ready for bed. Tifa would know what to do. She'd dealt with Cloud most of her life and finally managed to smack some sense into him.

She recalled Vincent briefly, but pushed him out of her head. It still stung and she didn't want to hate him entirely by dwelling on it. Plus, she was so…tired. Yuffie drifted off to sleep, purposely pushing all thought from her head.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

Yuffie woke as usual, completing her routine with her mind purposely clear. As she passed the living room though, loud snores cut through her mental blocks as she remembered the ex-Turk crashed there for the night.

Sighing heavily, she stopped and opened the door cautiously. She didn't need to see him naked if she could help it. She was suppressing enough thoughts at the moment.

Peering in, she saw Reno on his stomach stretched out over the couch. He wasn't wearing shoes or his blazer, but was otherwise clothed, so Yuffie entered.

She stopped at his head and called his name.

"Hey, wake up."

Loud snore. Yuffie frowned and pursed her lips. Bending closer she poked him.

"Hey, come on, wake—whoa!" Yuffie jumped back, as Reno's EMR swung up at her face.

She whipped out a throwing dagger, right as Reno came to his feet and their weapons clashed and held.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "You grope me and I still let you stay and this is my thanks?"

Reno frowned as he recognized her and lowered his weapon. He relaxed and shrugged. "A lesson to you then, yo. Don't let immoral, extremely handsome men stay the night." His lewd gaze fastened on her suddenly. "…Unless you want to—"

Yuffie held up her hands. "Buh buh, uh-uh," she cut him off. "I don't want to hear that." Placing her hands on her hips, she frowned. "Look, Cloud and Tifa will be home soon and I don't think they'll enjoy knowing you stayed over, so _vamoose_," she added, walking her fingers through the air. She turned as she did this and headed to the door.

Yuffie paused when Reno called out. "Alright, just let me hit the shower, yo."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just don't use all the shampoo for that rat tail of yours, or I swear I'll cut it off with my Conformer."

Reno grabbed his nape where his long ponytail rested out of instinct. He frowned. "It can hear you, yo."

Yuffie gave him a bizarre look, before laughing. "Whatever, Turkey boy," she snorted, as she left the room. "Towels are in the bathroom," she called over her shoulder.

Yuffie headed downstairs to make some breakfast. In the kitchen she pulled out a bowl and a spoon, before pulling two kinds of cereal from another cupboard. Chocolately Chocobo Puffs and some whole grain stuff to assuage her conscience about eating right. Another thing to blame on Vincent.

He learned of her early morning routine and had asked why she insisted on exercising regularly but not eating healthy. She'd refused to change all her eating habits because of his words, but intermixed healthy stuff with her usual junk food.

Pulling open the fridge to grab her 1% milk, she cried out as it came tipping out at her, hitting her chest and spraying droplets of milk all down her front.

Yuffie grabbed it before it hit the ground but the damage was done. She was a mess. And so was the floor. Stomping her foot and sighing, she set the carton on the counter and got a rag.

Once she'd cleaned the floor and the carton, she stared down at herself. Her purple top was dotted and splashed with white. Her shorts were okay; the fabric camouflaged any of the substance that might've stained it otherwise.

Stamping her foot again, she cursed. In the midst of helping Rufus & Co., she hadn't been able to do her laundry. This was her last set of clothing. Yuffie rubbed at the stains with her rag but it didn't help. And she was starting to smell like a chocobo. Wrinkling her nose, Yuffie headed back upstairs.

In her room, she flung open her closet to find a heavy parka, a slinky dress Tifa bought her for her last birthday, and her kimono. Yuffie's forehead wrinkled at her lack of choices. She finally decided on the kimono. Whipping off her soiled shirt, she grabbed the silky material off the hanger and pulled it on. The sash was silk as well, so she tied it as tight as she could, but it still slipped, slightly.

It hung down to her ankles and when she tried to cross the room, it caught on the lace-ups of her knee-high boots repeatedly. Yuffie growled in frustration. _Was anything going to go right today?!_

Sitting on her bed, she unlaced and pulled off her boots and then her socks, not wanting to get them dirty (heaven forbid should Tifa realize no matter what, her floor could not be completely free of filth). She grabbed her dirty shirt and headed out to the laundry room, where the rest of her clothes were.

Tightening the kimono for the fiftieth time, Yuffie stepped back out into the hallway after turning the washer on. She could hear the shower in the bathroom turn off. She decided to try and eat without anymore mishaps and headed for the stairs.

"Yuffie."

She lifted her head, her hands on the ties of her kimono stilling. At the top of the landing, stood Vincent Valentine. Once meeting her gaze, his eyes moved down to scan her form. He frowned briefly. He knew she was an early riser and was usually dressed by now, so her current costume was a puzzle.

"What are you…" he drifted off, as the door to the bathroom opened at the end of the hall.

Yuffie saw Vincent's eyes widen at the sight behind her and she spun her head around to see Reno in the doorway with nothing on except a towel. Yuffie couldn't say she enjoyed the view. No, not with Vincent standing right there. Maybe in different circumstances, but right now was _not_ the time to ogle _anybody_.

"You got a comb I could…oh, hey Valentine," Reno greeted, as he draped a smaller towel around his neck.

Yuffie cringed and slowly turned back to Vincent. This did not look good. She was more than aware of the cool silk surrounding her, and though it covered everything up, she still felt naked. And Reno was actually standing there naked….

Peeking at Vincent, she saw his incredulous expression had morphed into stone. Abruptly, he spun and stalked back down the stairs. Yuffie, forgetting their tiff from the night before, ran after him. Reno frowned and followed them more slowly.

"Vincent, wait!"

He spun to face her on the bottom of the stairs, and her momentum sent her straight against his chest. He caught her and jerked her upright, no trace of gentleness in his movements. She steadied on the last step, almost able to look him in the eye with the extra height. What she saw in his eyes made her want to take a step back, but she didn't.

"It's not what it looks like," she started. "Reno needed somewhere to crash last night after they kicked him out of the hospital ward, and then he was just showering before he left," she explained all in one breath.

Vincent's eyes fluttered as he processed all this, though much faster than most when it came to Yuffie. But then he looked pointedly at what she was wearing.

Yuffie looked too. "Oh!" she'd forgotten about her get-up in her little chase. "I spilled milk all over myself and what with the Blue Devil operation and getting captured, I didn't have time to do laundry, so it was my last shirt and it was either this, a slutty dress or a choco-feathered parka, so…" she drifted off, as she started to fidget.

She'd glanced away from him sometime during her explanation, but looked back at him when he stayed silent. He was staring up the stairs. Yuffie turned following his gaze, to see Reno, still in just a towel, staring down at them curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh…" Reno gestured, "Comb?"

Yuffie huffed. "Just wait. Go get dressed or something," she added irritably.

Reno smirked. "The view making you hot?"

Yuffie jumped as Vince growled next to her. She placed a hand on his chest to stall him from doing anything drastic.

"For Leviathan's sake, get out of here!" she exclaimed.

Reno raised his eyebrows and laughed, but turned to go back to his room.

Yuffie turned back to Vincent and saw him staring down at her hand still on his chest. She snatched it away, blushing as he slowly looked up at her. Yuffie shifted, folding her arms over her front. She was suddenly uncomfortable, remembering his rejection from last night. She certainly didn't want to be accused of throwing herself at him.

"What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent looked away. "I came to apologize."

Yuffie shifted and caught his eye. He glanced at her to see her shaking her head and turning away. Vince caught her arm before she could do so.

"Wait," he implored.

Yuffie shook her head stubbornly. "No. I heard enough last night—"

"You misunderstood," Vincent cut her off.

She looked at him warily.

Vincent released her arm as she turned to face him fully. His eyes dipped briefly when she readjusted her kimono, tightening it around her once again, before he returned them to meet her gaze. Yuffie noticed and frowned.

Vincent glanced back up the stairs briefly before stepping back.

"Our voices carry here. Shall we move," he gestured to a booth in the corner.

Yuffie was still disinclined towards him and moved slowly past him to the designated spot. "What are you playing at, Vince?" she queried as she sat.

Vincent sat across her and met her mistrustful gaze. It hurt him to see that, as they'd become rather close over the past year.

"Yuffie," he started. "You are a beautiful and skilled young woman. I admire you greatly for your battle prowess and your constant energy that seemingly affects everyone around you. And I'm honored that we have become…close this past year. You helped me immeasurably during the Omega crisis, of which I still have not repaid you."

Yuffie was staring at him in growing shock. He'd never spoken so much as two words about her accomplishments, imagined or otherwise. His _"Thanks…Yuffie,"_ after she'd saved him in Nibelheim had been shocking enough.

Vincent continued, "Obviously, I am not a man of many words, but I find my not saying these things to you has left you with the impression I would stilt you or confuse you with someone long gone. That is simply impossible." He bowed his head. "…I have lived in the past long enough. Reeve, Shalua, Shelke, Cloud and even Lucrecia have told me I must move on. But you…" Just his eyes lifted to meet hers. Yuffie found herself holding her breath, on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what he had to say.

A clatter of feet sounded on the stairs then, and a second later Reno appeared, EMR resting on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm outta here," he announced strolling towards them. He grinned at Yuffie. "Thanks for the comb, babe."

Yuffie frowned up at him as he smoothed his freshly combed hair. "What comb?"

Reno lifted his brows. "Oh, the one I found in your room, yo." He gave her a knowing smirk then, "And I must say, that journal in your bedside stand, a stimulating read that is. Always knew all you chicks had a thing for Strife."

Yuffie gave him a bewildered look. "I don't keep a 'journal'."

"Ah," realization dawned on Reno. "Must've been Mrs. Cloud Angst's room then. Well, later yo. See ya, Valentine."

Vincent grunted, and Reno strolled out. Yuffie got up to go after him. "I should lock it after him."

She did, and as she came back, she saw Vincent watching her. Hunching her shoulders, she re-tightened the kimono and shivered as a draft brushed over her bare feet. She paused before their booth as Vincent came to his feet suddenly.

"You are cold." He stated, unbuckling his cloak rapidly. Yuffie watched, her jaw working to make some sort of sound, protest or otherwise, as he pulled the red cloak from his shoulders and moved to wrap it around hers. Immediately, she was dwarfed in crimson, most of her face covered by the high collar. Glancing up, she saw a ghost of a small smile on his face, rather close to hers now as he situated the cloak to stay on her.

When he stepped back, she noticed his masculine scent did not recede with him. Breathing in, it filled her senses and left her suddenly dizzy and she swayed. Vincent's arms came out to steady her. When she did, she glanced back up at him to meet his worried gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Yuffie nodded as if in a daze. Reaching up she pulled the high collar down, and stepped back. His arms fell away from her as she retook her seat, tugging the sides of the cloak over her lap. Vincent followed suit and also sat back down. Yuffie could now see the long sleeved, black shirt he wore, a zipper up the side of his chest. It fit his tight form snugly and Yuffie found it hard to tear her eyes away.

Finally, she regained her senses and said, "So you were saying?"

Vincent was about to reply when the front door rattled, before opening. Vincent was up and out of his seat, his Death Penalty drawn and aimed at the door, before Cloud's head appeared and Tifa called out a, "Hello?"

As Vincent flipped his weapon back into its holster, Yuffie jumped up, almost tripping over Vincent's cloak as Cloud and Tifa came into view.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked, confused. It was hard to tell it was her with Vincent's cloak dwarfing her.

Cloud had a matching expression, until it moved to Vincent and it changed to shock. "Vincent?"

The gunslinger wasn't wearing his customary cloak, but his figure was no less imposing, just different.

"Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Hiya, Cloud. You guys have a nice trip?"

The couple's eyes focused on the small ninja. They processed her question and answered in the affirmative.

"So…" Cloud glanced between the unlikely couple, "…what's going on, guys?"

Yuffie glanced back at Vincent who stepped forward.

"I was just—"

"I'm low on laundry and spilt milk all over my top, so Vincent was kind enough to lend me his cloak," Yuffie interrupted. "Is it cold in here? It seems cold in here," she addressed Tifa. Grabbing the other woman's arm, she started pulling her to the kitchen. "Let's see if we can fix the thermostat."

"Oh, okay…" Tifa acquiesced, windblown by Yuffie's constant stream of chatter. "But…it's…summer—whoa!" she exclaimed as Yuffie shoved her into the kitchen and shut the door behind them firmly.

This left a very confused Cloud behind with a contemplative Vincent. Scratching his head, Cloud turned to the gunslinger.

"Uh, you wanna help with the luggage? Tifa bought a ton of gifts."

Vincent nodded and followed the blond outside.

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**

"Yuffie, what's going on?!" Tifa exclaimed as was unceremoniously shoved into the kitchen.

Yuffie wringed her hands and flapped them about, causing the cloak to flutter.

"Oh, I need your help. You know about men, right?"

Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth opened. "Uh…what do you mean?"

Yuffie looked pained and started pacing, the cloak fluttering and billowing about her. "Ohwuh! It's all confusing!"

Tifa felt around behind her for a chair and sat. "Yuffie, just tell me what's happened?"

Yuffie took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, it started when Reno came in for a drink and we ended up fighting before I forced him to leave, and he left his EMR behind and then Vincent told me Rude was in a coma and might not wake up and that Reno was messed up over it, so I went to return his EMR but I couldn't find him until I came back here and he was drinking straight from the tap and I still don't know how he got in since the door was still locked when I arrived. But anyway, he ended up passing out and I had to call Vince to help move him before we opened, and he did and when I woke Reno up later, he was being a pig so I said something I shouldn't've and he got angry and pinned me to the couch and that's when Vince came in and threw Reno off me, and then I had to go the next day to apologize for me and for Vincent, since men never apologize to each other—" Tifa briefly thought 'neither did Yuffie'. "—and Reno seemed to accept it and then he, I don't know, flirted with me, I guess and then later that night while closing up with Vince, he got really close and was looking really deep into my eyes and before he could say anything, there was an explosion outside that knocked us over.

"When we ran outside, we found Reno fighting some guys in all black and helped him. There was also a car on fire. So we helped Reno get the surviving bomber into a car so he could go rendezvous with Rufus and his cronies, and he kinda…flirted with me again! So the next day, Reno called my PHS and said he needed me and my friends' help and to meet him at Fort Condor. That's where Rufus made his new base. Anyway, I called everyone; except you and Cloud, since you were on your honeymoon, and we handled a Blue Devil gang that was after Rufus. He paid us all big time. But the night when Reeve was briefing me on all the technical stuff I had to do, Reno kissed me before showing me my room. He was acting so weird, I got paranoid and we fought. And then right before I jumped out of the Rufus' super stealthy jet, Vincent kissed me!

"But I got taken hostage in the middle of it and Vincent came and rescued me from that bitch, Lucina. And then the Turks blew up the sector 7 train graveyard and we all went home.

"But then last night, Vincent told me he made a mistake and didn't mean to kiss me, so I got mad and hurt and ran off. And then when I got back here, Reno stopped by and asked for a place to crash since the nurse caught him in Rude's room and kicked him out. So I let him stay and then he wanted a shower, and while he was in there, I spilt milk all over my last clean shirt and had to wear my kimono while I did my laundry.

"Then Vincent let himself in with his key and found me upstairs in the hall right as Reno came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on and since I was only wearing a kimono, he got the wrong idea and I explained to him, even though I was still mad at him, and he was just telling me he admired me and I was a great ninja and all this and then you guys showed up." Yuffie finished, panting. She'd said it as fast as possible and Tifa's mind was still spinning.

Shaking her head, Tifa asked. "And you're wearing Vincent's cloak, why?"

"Oh. Um, he thought I was cold," Yuffie shrugged.

Tifa nodded as she tried to make sense of all that was said. "So, you and the guys all helped…Rufus Shinra?"

Yuffie looked incredulous. "That's the part you focus on?! Two guys kissed me, one more than once, and you want to hear about some stinky old president?"

Tifa shook her head. "It's a lot to take it. I'm just trying to get everything straight." She sighed. "So Reno kissed you."

Yuffie nodded.

"And Vincent kissed you."

Yuffie nodded again.

"Then Vincent said he didn't mean to and… Reno kissed you again?"

Yuffie nodded.

"Okay…" Tifa's eyes flared at the bizarreness of the situation. "So do you like Reno?"

Yuffie shuffled her feet and shrugged.

"Well, do you like Vincent?"

"I…I don't know! This is why I need your help!"

"Because you don't know which one you like?" Tifa clarified.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Yuffie!"

"What?! I don't know what to think about anything!" Yuffie exclaimed. She slumped into a chair.

Tifa scooted closer. "Alright, well you need to decide if you're interested in either of them first of all. Now," Tifa placed a hand on Yuffie's, "Did you enjoy it when Reno kissed you?"

"I…"

"Think about it and how it made you feel at the time," Tifa coached. "If he didn't make you want to shove him away and spit out your tonsils, I'd say that's a no. If you thought you might want it to go longer, than you definitely feel something for him. So which is it?"

Yuffie thought about how she thought it was some sort of dream the first time he kissed her. She certainly hadn't tried to get away. But then the second time, she'd wanted to curl into him and…do things.

"I felt…something," she finally mumbled.

"Alright," Tifa replied. "Then how about Vincent?"

Yuffie thought, "I was…surprised. It felt really nice, but it didn't last very long."

Tifa tilted her head. "Did you want it to last longer?"

"I…I—oh, I don't know! After what he said last night, no! But now, he was being all nice and actually talking full paragraphs…"

Tifa nodded. "Alright, it looks like you need to finish your conversation with Vince. As for saying he didn't mean to kiss you, well…it's Vincent. He's self-flagellating and has a hard time believing he's worthy of anyone. Maybe he kissed you since you were…well, jumping out of a jet doesn't sound very safe. Were you doing recon or something?"

Yuffie nodded. "I was to upload the Blue Devil's base layout to Reeve's system. Vincent couldn't go since he's Mako infused and so were all the Blue Devils and you know how they can sense each other."

Tifa nodded. "I see. Well, you were going into a dangerous situation and perhaps the thought of never seeing you again pushed him to act on his feelings. You said he got really close to you, right? Right before the explosion?"

Yuffie nodded. "He kind of trapped me behind the bar. His arms were on either side of me, I couldn't slip away."

"Did you want to?"

Yuffie thought a moment and then sighed. "I'm not sure. I've never thought of him that way. The way he was acting was making me nervous. It was all new…"

"No guy's ever hit on you before?" Tifa asked in disbelief.

Yuffie shrugged.

Tifa closed her mouth. "Well, what about Reno."

Yuffie shrugged again. "He kissed me at 3 in the morning. My head was buzzing with Reeve's instructions and I was exhausted. My brain couldn't register what he was doin'."

"I see," Tifa sat back. "But when he kissed you again…how was it?"

Yuffie felt tingles just thinking about it. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "It was good…"

"Good?"

"…Hot."

"Hot?"

Yuffie shifted again. "Yeah, well I put a stop to it when he tried to grope me."

Tifa's eyebrows shot higher. "Groped you?"

Yuffie nodded. "I shoved him away and he said I could've just said 'no'. But since when has that turkey ever listened to a woman?" she huffed.

Tifa recalled his treatment of Elena, but he was her superior at the time. Prior to that, they knew nothing of how Reno treated women. Seemed he was a ladies man but took his job too seriously to get entangled in anything more than a one-night stand.

"Vincent had said he didn't like the way Reno was looking at me," Yuffie said, almost to herself as if just recalling it.

Tifa frowned, "He did?"

Yuffie nodded. "He said that was the reason he threw Reno into the wall."

Tifa's mind spun in confusion. Shaking her head, she said, "What? What wall? When?"

Yuffie looked at her exasperated. "When Reno pinned me to the couch, Vince threw him off me. Told me he didn't like how Reno was looking at me. I laughed and said the fact he was about to break my wrists had nothing to do with it. That's when he got all close… and stuff."

Tifa's eyebrows lifted in realization. "Ah. So Vincent knows Reno's…interested in you. Does Reno know about Vincent?"

Yuffie shook her head. Then she snorted. "I don't even know about Vince."

"Well, talk to Vincent," Tifa advised. "Based on what he says, you just have to sort out your feelings and make a decision. Whether you encourage one or the other or neither. You can't lead them both on."

"I think it's me they're both leading on…" Yuffie grumbled.

_Knock, knock._

"Yes," Tifa called out.

Cloud peeked his head in. "Everything okay?"

Tifa glanced at the surly ninja and smiled encouragingly. "Yes, everything's fine." She stood and moved towards her new husband who let the door open fully. "Did Vincent fill you in on what happened while we were away?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Looks like we missed all the excitement." He glanced at the quiet ninja. "Yuffie, you alright?"

She glanced up, her eyes glazed with thought. Blinking, they cleared. "Oh, yeah!" she jumped up, and smiling added. "I'm just gonna go find Vincent. See ya!" she bounced past.

Tifa wondered at the younger woman's mood swings. Cloud slipped an arm around her waist and brought her out of her thoughts.

He nodded behind him, "What was that about?"

Tifa smiled up at him. "Yuffie has some admirers."

Cloud eyebrows shot up. "Admirers?"

Tifa nodded. "More than one," she added.

"Who?" Cloud couldn't help but ask.

Tifa giggled and leant up to whisper it in his ear. When she pulled away, Cloud looked at her like she was insane.

"Vincent?! And Reno?" he exclaimed.

Tifa covered his mouth. "Shh! And yes. Apparently, she gives off some sort of vibe, since she doesnt know what to do with either of them. It's kind of cute."

Cloud's head was spinning. Vincent and Yuffie were about as alike as a chocobo and a fish. But she did hang around him a lot and he'd certainly tolerated her. A lot longer than anyone else. But then she wasn't as annoying as when they first met her. Plus, he understood she'd saved Vincent a few times during his Omega crisis. Stuff like that certainly bonded you, so it wasn't that farfetched but…he'd figured she would be the one with the crush if it came to that, not the other way around.

"But Reno?" Cloud frowned. Tifa shrugged. Cloud simply found him annoying and despite their help last time he fought Sephiroth and his Remnants, he only barely tolerated the ex-Turk.

"He's not so bad."

"He was a Turk."

"So was Vincent," Tifa countered, raising an eyebrow at the blonde's sharp tone. "Don't go getting paternal or big brother, Cloud. Yuffie's an adult, she's a trained ninja and she'll be Empress of Wutai one day. She can handle herself and she needs to figure this out."

Cloud didn't look happy. "He's not good enough for her."

"And Vincent is, in comparison?" Tifa countered.

Cloud frowned. "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is," Tifa agreed, "But technically he is three times her age."

Cloud hadn't thought of that. He just felt anyone was better than Reno. "Thirty of those years don't count. He was locked in a coffin."

Tifa laughed. "I see, yes. With that argument, he's perfect for her," she teased.

Cloud caught on, and smiled at her. "You know what I mean."

She laughed, putting her arms around his neck. "Yes, of course dear."

Cloud wrapped his arms around her in return and just held her. After a few long minutes, Tifa leaned back and kissed him briefly but firmly on the mouth.

"Okay. I'm going to make some brunch. Can you unpack?"

Cloud nodded. "I need to check on Fenrir."

Tifa was already pulling things from the fridge. "After we eat," she said over shoulder.

Cloud agreed and headed upstairs.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Lol, Cloud does make a rousing argument XD Let me know what you think;)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMED: **_(09/05/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing and who just started reading and will review. I'm sorry I'm not getting back to all of you, but there's a crapload of you and I'm not used to that=P But I am trying. Just know that you all rock.

* * *

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒз€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __七_

**Meanwhile, on the roof…**

"Vincent?"

The gunslinger turned seeing Yuffie peek over the side of the building. She climbed up and crawled over the short rise of the wall, landing lightly on her feet.

Vincent got to his feet in one fluid motion as well.

"Yuffie."

She shuffled her feet, looking down. "So, uh…you were saying something earlier."

Vincent had been contemplating her wrapped in his cloak, and started at her voice. "Yes, right." Taking calming breath he looked up at her, "Yuffie, I…kissed you for all the reasons I mentioned. You've always been there for me, and as I said, I'm not very verbose," he smiled as he said the last word. Yuffie blushed, remembering her own use of the same word to him not so long ago. "So you may not have realized how thankful I am…to have you in my life."

Yuffie felt her jaw slacken. He made it sound like she was important to him. She'd never been important to anyone. Her cheery, self-centered façade made sure she remained insignificant. That Vincent paid enough attention to her to see through it was…inconceivable. Well, so was the idea of him kissing her, but he'd already done that as well.

Vincent started to walk towards her. Yuffie wanted to step back but forced herself not to. She wasn't afraid of anything. She had to be strong. Gulping, she found Vincent almost as terrifying now as when he was in Chaos form, but for very different reasons.

His eyes were tender but determined as they bore into hers, hypnotizing her. When he stopped right before her, his hands lifted to his cloak still wrapped around her small frame. Tugging on the high collar, he leaned close.

"Yuffie, if you feel at all the same way, I beg you give me leave to prove my worth to you…" he spoke, his voice low and breathy, sending shivers through her slight frame. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on how she felt, like Tifa told her. She had no idea if Vincent was the one for her, having so little experience with love, but if he could evoke this excitable and thrilling feeling in her, she certainly wouldn't mind finding out. When he shifted closer and pressed his lips to hers, she let him. His gloved hand lifted to the back of her neck, and she tentatively raised her hands to rest gently on his chest.

As he angled his mouth over hers, Yuffie let herself enjoy it. She tried to imagine them as a couple, like Cloud and Tifa. Like Cid and Shera. Like her mother and Godo…

With a cry, Yuffie broke the kiss. She stumbled back and Vincent, despite his surprise, reached out to help her, but she shied away from him.

"No! I—I can't, I…" Panicked, Yuffie leaped over the side. Vincent rushed after her, "Yuffie!"

His worries she'd hurt herself were allayed as he saw her form disappear from the fire escape below and into the window.

Yuffie ran. Racing out of her room and down the hall, she passed Cloud who'd rushed to his door hearing commotion. She ignored him shouting her name. Running downstairs, she raced past Tifa and out the door. She kept running till she reached the edge of town. There she collapsed.

What had she been thinking?! She didn't want to become her parents. One dies leaving the other to become embittered enough to cast their only daughter out to make her own way in the world. She couldn't risk that.

Yuffie clasped her knees to her and rocked until the overwhelming panic subsided. When she could think clearer, she thought about Vincent. Before all this, he was her friend. She didn't want to lose him as a friend and she doubted he could handle losing someone else he thought important in his. A deep sadness settled over her. The kind she hadn't felt since Aerith died.

She remembered the hurt she'd felt when he'd rejected her, and she hadn't even known if she felt anything for him. Yuffie couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling over her abrupt rejection, after pouring out his heart to her.

But Yuffie wasn't up to apologizing just yet. Her panic attack was still too fresh and she simply needed to be alone for a while. She'd apologize soon.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

**-**

Vincent raced down after Yuffie. When Cloud stepped in his way, he impatiently tried to push the blond aside, but the swordsman stood firm. Vincent frowned at him.

"What did you do?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing," Vincent huffed. "I…I kissed her—"

Cloud sighed and shook his head. Grabbing the gunslinger's shoulder, he turned him around and started shoving him back towards the roof. Vincent tried to protest and shove back but caught Cloud's eye and saw the mako blue flare dangerously.

So Vincent allowed himself to be led to the balcony. Outside, he clutched the railing, leaning over it. Cloud crossed his arms and scowled at the older man. In comparison to Reno, Vincent was the better choice, but not if he was going to make her cry.

"What's going on, Vincent?" he questioned.

Vincent sighed softly. "I think…I'm in love with her."

Cloud started. Somehow, he knew Vincent wouldn't take up with a woman over a mere flight of fancy but to hear the reserved man say out loud that he was in love was more than startling. Knowing the gunslinger's long-lasting heartache over the woman behind the waterfall, Cloud automatically felt joy for his friend in being able to move on, but it was tamped down as he realized the woman he referred to had just run as fast as she possibly could in the other direction. Is that why she ran?

"Did you tell her that?" Cloud asked, his tone concerned now.

Vincent shook his head so slightly, Cloud barely caught it. "Not in so many words."

That wasn't surprising.

"What did you say?" Cloud asked gently.

Vincent turned and looked at the blond over his shoulder. "That I couldn't be happier than having her in my life."

Cloud looked away. _Damn._ He'd have to remember that one for Tifa later on.

"And then," Vincent turned away. "I kissed her…she didn't pull away or try to stop me. Then she cried out and jerked away as if afraid of me…" he shook his head.

"Why?"

Vincent didn't answer.

"She's not scared of you, Vincent."

The two men turned to look at the doorway. Tifa stood there, resting a hand on the doorframe. Coming forward, she continued. "She's confused. She doesn't understand her own feelings. And she's never dealt with any other men except her father who hurt her deeply by casting her out on her own." Walking up to the dark-haired man, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just give her time. I'm sure she feels terrible at how she reacted."

Vincent was still learning to welcome comfort from others again, and tried to accept her words. He hated that he'd scared Yuffie away. But he would give her some time before apologizing.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

Stepping outside the hospital entrance, Reno lit a cigarette before taking a long drag. Rude had a bit of brain activity today according to the monitor he's hooked up to. Elena was elated, but Reno knew better than to raise his hopes.

It was dusk and he finally gave into the need for some nicotine. Blowing out smoke, he glanced down the street and his eyes caught a slumping figure. Reno frowned and squinted wondering if it was who he thought it was. He recognized the cloak as the gunslinger's, but that was certainly not him dragging his feet down the street.

As the figure moved closer he realized it was indeed the little ninja, wearing Valentine's cloak for some unknown reason. Taking one more pull from his cigarette, he stamped it out and approached the small figure.

"Hey, who died, yo?" he called.

Yuffie glanced up, her dulled eyes lighting up with recognition, before darting away from him. "Uh, no one." She tried to scurry past him and he put out a hand to stop her. Yuffie grabbed it before it could hit her stomach and twisted abruptly, shoving Reno's face against the wall.

Shock immobilized him, but only for a moment. Kicking back, he heard her yelp as he hit her shin, before he spun reversing their positions and pinning her back to the wall.

"What's up with you, yo?" Reno exclaimed. His eyes shot downward abruptly, as he noticed in their tussle, her cloak opened and the kimono underneath was gaping slightly.

Yuffie's chest heaved from their scuffle and a bit from indignation. She gasped as she noticed where his eyes went and struggled against him.

Reno tightened his hold on her, grabbing her wrists in one hand and reaching forward to pull her kimono closed. Yuffie's jaw dropped at his audacity. He lifted an eyebrow at her and raised a finger to her chin to close her mouth, which she snapped and jerked away from him.

Reno frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone, turkey," she snapped out.

"Not until you tell me why you're being such a bitch," Reno retorted.

Yuffie looked away. "Just…stop messing with me! I don't like it!"

Reno frowned perplexed.

"I don't need you kissing me and confusing me and making me feel things I don't need! Now get off!" she exclaimed.

She started struggling again and he re-tightened his hold on her. Struggling harder, she managed to lift her knee and connect with his groin. Immediately, Reno released her and she sped off as he sank to the ground in pain.

Yuffie ran all the way back to the bar. Cutting around the back, she slipped in the back door, to avoid the evening crowd. She sped up the small spiral staircase and made for the laundry room. Reaching it, she found Tifa must've put her things in the dryer as they were done. Piling them in her arms, Yuffie took them to her room.

Jerkily, she put her clothes away, before donning a night tank and some sleep shorts. She was calm by then and considered the red cloak draped over her bed. Grabbing a hanger, she hung it in her closet, promising herself to return it on the morrow. She then paused to stare at the moon. It was almost full. Yuffie climbed out her window on to the fire escape. The building next to the bar blocked out a lot of the sky. After a moment, Yuffie turned and climbed nimbly up the side to the roof. Reaching the low wall's ledge, she turned and sat on it, her legs dangling over towards the ground.

Feeling a presence behind her, Yuffie spoke. "I'm sorry."

She heard his boot-falls as he stepped closer. She lowered her head as he stopped directly behind her.

"It is I who is—"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, it's me. Stupid 'ole me," she sighed. Glancing back up to stare at the luminescent moon, she continued, "I thought I was ready for…those feelings. But I'm not…" Though Vincent couldn't see it, she lowered her gaze. "I don't think I'll ever be," added sadly.

"Yuffie," he spoke. She turned her head to the side to show she was listening. "Are you afraid of me?" His breath held as he awaited her answer, but it was immediately given.

Yuffie gave a soft laugh. "No, Vince. You don't frighten me. The future does." She finally turned to glance up at him. He moved to her side to make it easier for her. "I don't want to be like my parents. Ever." She had turned back around to stare into her lap.

Vincent slowly lowered himself to sit on the ledge next to her. Reaching out, he lifted her chin and she turned to glance at him, his face clear from lack of his usual high collar.

"I have met Godo, and you are nothing like him. I have heard tales of your mother, and she was a great Empress, unmatched by no one in her kindness. She loved your father, as he loved her but I'm sure she would've held all the more tighter to you had it been him who continued on to the Lifestream."

Yuffie was looking at him in wonder. "You knew of my mother?"

Vincent nodded, his hand slowly dropping away. "My father was friends with her father. After he left Wutai to work as a scientist for Shinra, he kept in touch. When Grimoire died, his letters were sent to me." Vincent looked towards the sky. "The last I heard was his daughter was betrothed to the heir to the throne."

Yuffie nodded. "My nana said my mother had trouble conceiving. After a decade of trying, my parents lost all hope of producing an heir. She said my mother was excited when she conceived me, that when I came out, she refused to leave my side." Yuffie looked away. "She said after a while my father found this tiresome. Their marriage had grown stretched without an heir and he was disappointed I turned out a girl. When I was five, he started teaching me all the ways of the ninja, as if I were a boy. He grew to resent the time my mother doted on me and when she died, he couldn't stand to look at me. So I left."

"He did not force you to leave?"

Yuffie glanced at him. "He might as well have, for all he noticed me. But I have no wish to follow his path. Not really an issue now, but what if I turn out to be barren? Whomever I marry, no matter how kind, couldn't possibly stay happy with me. I don't want to slowly grow apart and end up resenting them."

"Yuffie," Vincent spoke after a long moment. "So many things can happen in the course of your lifetime. Deciding to join Cloud and the others could've resulted in your death, like Aerith's. But you went anyway, you stayed till the end. You joined Reeve and the WRO knowing the Tsviettes were a threat but you didn't think once of quitting, despite the danger."

Yuffie listened quietly, waiting for him to continue. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't risk your heart, simply because there's a chance it might get hurt?"

Yuffie considered this a moment, before slowly turning her gaze to his. She saw his heart in his eyes and it was beautiful. But she was still so scared. Looking away, she let out a shaky breath.

"Maybe…" she conceded. She turned back to him, her eyes beseeching, "But I don't…"

Vincent nodded and took her hand. "Don't worry about me. I can give you time, if that's what you need."

Yuffie looked pained. What she needed was a crystal ball to tell her she would end up happy. That her fears about her parents were founded on nothing. But she nodded and returned her eyes to her lap.

Yuffie felt him squeeze her hand as he added softly, "I will always be there for you…Yuffie."

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

The next morning, Yuffie left early, passing Cloud in his small garage, fiddling with his precious bike. She waved to him and he gave a small wave and nod in return.

Continuing down the street, she headed for the hospital. Looking back, she felt really bad about assaulting Reno. She carried a small bag of ice to give him. Entering the hospital ward, instead of Elena sitting in the waiting area, Reno was stretched out, looking very uncomfortable. His head was resting against the wall and his eyes were closed.

Stopping before him, she cocked her head.

His eyes still closed, he said, "What do you want, yo?" His eyes opened and he rolled his head upright to stare up at her.

Yuffie held up the pack of ice and he eyed it right before she dropped it onto his lap. He instinctively sat forward and groaned as the ice hit his sensitive area. The throbbing dulled quickly with the cold, so he sat back and placed a hand over the ice settling it more firmly over his injured parts.

Yuffie looked away at this, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry." She spoke to the air.

Reno lifted an eyebrow before smirking. "You're 'sorry?'"

"I shouldn't have reacted way," she continued resolutely. "I was upset."

"I noticed," he drawled back.

Yuffie looked at him then. "Will you, uh," she nodded at his lap, "be okay?"

He lifted his eyebrows at her. "You think this is the first time an angry chick's taken a shot at my balls?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and looked away, but Reno smiled when he saw her small blush. Wincing slightly, he stood and stepped towards her. Yuffie glanced at him warily. When he stepped close, she tried to step away, but he caught her elbow with his free hand.

Leaning close to her ear, he spoke, "I would've much preferred you'd gone about it in a bit more…gentler way."

Yuffie closed her eyes briefly as the husky tone of his voice rolled over her, before shaking her head and stepping back.

"I don't think so. Turkey," she added with a twist of her lips.

Reno shrugged. "Well, if you like it rough, we could work on something to that effect. With less knee in my groin area, that is."

Yuffie shook her head in disgust and shoved him backwards. He fell into his seat and gave a laugh.

"No sex." Yuffie said firmly. "And no more kissing me."

"I'll stop kissing you," Reno rolled his suddenly intense gaze up to meet hers, "when you stop letting me."

Yuffie blinked and looked away. "Well, that would be right now."

Reno gave a soft snort. "Sure, princess."

The door to Rude's room opened and Elena stepped out. Her eyes lit up as she spotted Yuffie.

"Yuffie," Elena greeted.

Yuffie nodded to the blond. "Hello."

Elena nodded back. "What brings you here?"

Yuffie glanced at Reno, who wiggled his eyebrows at her. A sudden thought of him alone with the two women suddenly entered his head. He hadn't gotten laid in a while and it was starting to show.

"Er, just to give Reno some ice," Yuffie answered quickly. "How's Rude?"

Elena's mouth opened to answer as she glanced curiously between the two. "The same. Though he showed some brain activity yesterday."

"Oh," Yuffie nodded, "That's good."

"Yeah," Elena nodded, before drifting off.

Yuffie fidgeted, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I'll…see you." And she turned to go.

The blond caught up to her at the door and Yuffie stopped.

"Yuffie," said Elena. "I wanted to thank you. You and your friends helped immensely with the whole Blue Devils thing, and it really improved our morale."

Yuffie opened and closed her mouth before looking away, shifting uncomfortably.

"And Reno's seemed to have perked up with you around," Elena added watching Yuffie carefully.

Yuffie's eyes shot to the blonde's before looking away again. "Uh, I doubt it has anything to do with me…"

Elena shook her head. "No, really. He was a wreck. After you came in to return his EMR, he hasn't exactly been his normal self. But rather looking despondent, he's been more…pensive."

Yuffie's eyebrows shot up. "Pensive?"

Elena nodded.

Yuffie frowned. From the little she knew of Reno, that didn't sound like him and Elena made it sound as if it wasn't normal either, so she wondered. Maybe he just hadn't gotten laid in a while. She'd heard that kind of thing affected men more.

Shaking her head, she shrugged. "I don't know what I could've done. But I'll pass your thanks on to the group," Yuffie nodded to her and with a smile took off.

Elena watched the brunette curiously before heading back inside.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, poor Vincent. And poor Reno's junk. XD Lol, let me know what you think;)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMED: **_(09/12/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed. Sorry this is late - RL is kicking my arse right now. Reno's gettin' a bit more depth this chapter, but then its Reno so it can't last, can it?

**

* * *

  
**

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __八_

"_I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go_."

Yuffie watched, her face scrunched in distaste, as the red-haired actress proceeded to 'let go' of her frozen dead lover. Hearing sniffling, she turned to the other end of the couch to see Tifa wiping her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Yuffie asked incredulous. "You're crying?"

Tifa gave her a look. Sniffling loudly, she leaned forward to grab a tissue. "Oh, come on, Yuffie. Have a heart."

"I do. Just not for fictional characters."

Marlene glanced at Tifa as well. "It's sad sure, but how can you cry over it?"

Tifa blew her nose, effectively ending their small argument. Yuffie rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm gonna grab some more popcorn," she said, grabbing the empty bowl from the coffee table.

The 'men' had decided to take a fishing trip that weekend and since both women were fine missing out and watching the bar in their absence, they'd stayed. Tifa decided to have a girls' night and watch movies and do 'girly' things. Yuffie agreed to painting her toenails, but refused to put mud on her face.

In the kitchen, Yuffie added butter to the old-fashioned popcorn popper and watched the metal thingy spin slowly, spreading it over the bottom, before adding some popping kernels.

The man Tifa'd hired once she got back to help with the bar stuck his head into the kitchen as they started to pop. His name was Ken.

"Yuffie? Some guy's here to see you. Bright red hair?"

Yuffie glanced at him distractedly. Looking at the popping kernels, she didn't want to risk burning them.

"Uh, let him back here," she called.

Ken nodded and disappeared. A moment later, Reno strolled in, looking around.

"What do you want?" Yuffie said.

Reno walked up to her and watched the old popcorn maker go over her shoulder. "Needed to get out. Elena's driving me up the wall," he answered rolling his neck.

"Oh?"

Reno nodded. "What are you doing?"

"You really can't tell?" she retorted.

Reno rolled his eyes. "Okay, then… Why are you popping popcorn and using an old-ass popper to do so?"

"Well, because it's tough to eat un-popped and this," she held up a container of loose kernels, "is the only type of popcorn Tifa had."

Reno leaned back against the counter. "Where is big boobs anyway?"

Yuffie elbowed him in the gut and he doubled over.

He grunted, "Hey…it was a joke."

"It's not funny."

"Fine. Where is Mrs. Cloud Angst then?" he amended, his manner exaggerated. "And Mr. Cloud Angst, come to think of it?"

"The guys went fishing. Tifa, Marlene, and I're watching some movies." Yuffie gave him a look. "Why? Rufus keeping tabs on us?"

Reno frowned. "What's Shinra got anything to do with it?"

She just lifted a brow at him. "Well, it's pretty 'convenient' that he just gave up his indentured servants from a lifetime of servitude, yet they still come to his rescue when he's in danger."

"You think I still work for him?" Reno asked, pointing at himself in disbelief.

Yuffie shrugged and turned back to the popper.

He dropped his arm and stepped towards her. She could feel him right behind her but didn't turn around. She stiffened when his hands suddenly gripped her upper arms in a death grip.

"Do you think it's convenient that our association with him makes it thrice as hard to find steady work?" he hissed into her ear. "That if he needs help every once in a while, what he pays us for one job will last us a year. That he does this out of guilt, and we have no choice but to accept this little act of charity. Does that sound convenient to you?"

Yuffie finally cried out when he squeezed too hard. Reno abruptly let go of her and stepped back. The kernels were done popping and she turned the machine off, before slowly turning to face the red-head. His hands rested behind him on the counter and his head was bowed.

She crossed her arms and rubbed the red marks his hands left.

"I…I didn't mean it that way," she started. "I just meant, it could easily be a conspiracy, ya know? Rufus says he no longer employs you, and you go and earn our trust and then, I don't know…feed us to the wolves."

Reno raised his head slowly, his look amused. "You have quite an imagination."

Yuffie shrugged. "Rufus could have been putting up an act, wanting to help Reeve with the WRO and all that. Just waiting to get rid of us and continue his plan of dominating the world. He was out of control when he first inherited. It's not that farfetched."

Reno considered her a long moment. Yuffie noticed and frowned.

"What?"

Reno blinked and shook his head. "Look, I just had to get away from Elena. I could also use some popcorn."

Yuffie gave him a bizarre look. "You want popcorn."

Reno nodded slowly. "Yes," he stepped forward, grabbing the popcorn bowl and pulling it forward. Yuffie frowned and stepped to the side as he started to fill the bowl. He popped a kernel into his mouth and grinned at her.

"So what'cha watching?" he asked.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Some sappy love story. It should be over by now."

"Let me guess. Mrs. Cloud Angst was bawling her eyes out?"

Yuffie huffed and shook her head.

Reno laughed. "Well, let's see if we can't interest her in some action-comedy flick."

Yuffie shook her head. "She's not going to like you ruining our 'girls' night'."

Reno waved her comment off. Grabbing the bowl, he spoke over his shoulder as he headed out. "Leave her to me."

Reno made himself at home upstairs. Marlene apparently had forgotten old grudges and giggled at his antics. Tifa frowned at him, and then at Yuffie, who shrugged and set the popcorn on the table, sitting in an armchair.

They managed to convince Tifa to watch something a little less dramatic, and the bartender was soon laughing at the antics of an unusual male sidekick pairing. When it ended, Tifa went downstairs to check on the bar, while the other three took turns shooting popcorn into each other's mouth. When Tifa finally returned, the floor was littered with missed 'shots'. She humphed and glared at them all and when she demanded they clean it up, she was bombarded by popcorn kernels.

Conceding defeat, Tifa waved them away and started getting Marlene off to bed. Yuffie was left alone with Reno. She sighed and stood, bending low so she could scoop up the stray popcorn kernels.

"What're you doing?" Reno asked.

Yuffie gave him a weird look. "What's it look like? This _is_ Tifa's living room."

"But we just won – you can't cave now," he argued.

Yuffie dumped her handful of popcorn into the empty bowl and looked at him. She frowned.

"You know, maybe you should get to bed as well, seeing as you're about as mature as Marlene there."

Reno lifted an eyebrow at her. "The AVALANCHE 'Brat' is lecturing me about maturity?"

Yuffie rested a hand on her hip and returned the look. "See how far you've fallen?"

He gave her a less than amused smile, which she also returned before continuing her clean-up. She squealed however, when she was abruptly pulled backwards and found herself across Reno's lap. He grinned at her look of shock and outrage. Coming to, Yuffie started to struggle futilely against his hands holding her hips down.

"Mmm, I'd stop squirming like that love. Parts of me that aren't so 'immature' are still out of my control."

Yuffie froze and looked at him disgustedly. "Let me up right now or I'll—"

"—Or you'll what," Reno cut her off with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Pursing her lips she narrowed her eyes at him, promising him all sorts of bad things with her menacing stare.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "One kiss."

Yuffie blinked and frowned. She shook her head in confusion.

"One kiss; that's the toll." Reno repeated.

Her mouth opened in shock at his audacity. "You're serious?"

His gaze became intense as he nodded. Blushing, she looked away. He caught her chin and pulled her back, suddenly very close.

Yuffie caught her breath as he studied her face, waiting for him to make a move. He was a breath away from her mouth, when he spoke.

"I don't care to have my head slammed into a wall again so if you want my hands to go anywhere but your hips, you'll have to put them there." And then he was kissing her.

Under his onslaught, she felt herself kissing him back, her hands sliding into his hair. His hands rhythmically squeezed and loosened on her hips as she squirmed slightly in his lap. Before he could let out a moan, he broke the kiss and spoke against her mouth.

"I desperately wanna touch you, Princess."

His words cleared her mind enough for her to look past him. "Th-the door's wide open," she stuttered.

"So?"

Yuffie blinked, looking back at him. "I-I can't."

Reno frowned. "What? Why not?"

But Yuffie was already struggling. "Let me up. Please."

Since she seemed truly frantic and actually said 'please', Reno let her up.

She started to pace. "This…this is just too much. You," she pointed at him, before resuming her pacing, "and-and Vincent…"

"Whoa," Reno sat forward. "What about Valentine?"

Yuffie looked at him a moment before shaking her head. "It's none of your business. I just can't do this."

Reno stood. "Do what exactly? Have a bit of meaningless sex?"

Yuffie paused looking at him wide-eyed. "That…that's all this is?"

Reno snorted as if it was obvious, but seeing as she didn't think it was he said, "Yeah."

"Oh, well yeah," she started, her tone sarcastic. "Why shouldn't I throw myself at someone who no doubt considers a Wutainese Princess to be a great notch on his belt of one night stands. Especially considering I've been too busy trying to save my home and the world to have a real relationship with a guy to begin with!"

Reno moved to the door. "Hey, you know I don't do serious."

Yuffie lifted her arms helplessly. "Well, sure I've heard rumours and know about your jack-ass attitude first-hand. Forgive me if I didn't realize those looks you gave me were purely lust and not something more. They certainly rivaled Vi—nevermind… just go. I'm not a slut; I don't have some itch that I'll do anyone just to scratch it. Just get out." Yuffie glared at him a moment before turning away.

Reno knew he was slightly more invested in her than just a fling, but didn't want to own up to it quite yet, so ruefully he left. Outside, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag.

He had no idea what possessed him to come right out and say it like that. He was usually smoother than that, but then he usually went for women who knew the rules and it never needed to be said. Yuffie wasn't like that—she was a fighter. She'd rather be one of the guys rather doing one of them.

Maybe it was because he was starting to care about her. When he heard her cry out after Ranulf hit her, he'd never felt that amount of rage in his life. But he'd joined the Turks because he hadn't wanted any romantic entanglements. No lasting ones anyway. And being a hired assassin was certainly a good way to avoid those. She was better off without him.

Reno rolled his eyes and snorted. Now he sounded like Cloud. By staying away from her, he was simply saving himself an ass-beating by her and her demented guardians. He didn't care one way or another about how she'd do without him.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

**-**

The men got back the next night. Apparently everything had gone wrong, from dumping their supplies in the water, to Red catching the boat on fire with his tail, to Cid losing his cigarettes. The third one was a problem for everyone only because Cid was twice as ornery without nicotine and made everyone as miserable as he was.

Tifa greeted Cloud at the door.

"Hey, you're back early. How'd it go?"

Cloud gave her an exasperated look and shook his head.

"It was awful," Barret grumbled as he clomped past them.

"Fuckin' everything went wrong…" Cid came in behind the large gun-armed man.

"Daddy!" Marlene came flying down the stairs and into Barret's open arms.

He smiled and hugged her to his chest before setting her down. "Hey, sweetie."

"Did you bring me anything?" Marlene asked.

"Marlene," Tifa admonished lightly.

Marlene glanced at her with a frown.

Barret cleared his throat regaining the girl's attention. "Well, honey it wasn't that type of trip this time."

"Did you catch any fish?" she asked innocently.

There were some grumbles and mutterings.

"Uh, no not this time," Barret answered.

"Why not?"

"Cause…" and they listed off a litany of things that went wrong and whose fault it was. Yuffie came down at the end of it.

"Hey, everyone—whoa!" she paused, making a face as she waved a hand in front of her face. "You guys smell ripe! What, did you have a soak with the fish?"

Cloud grimaced. "No, actually there were…a few incidents."

Yuffie lifted her eyebrows. "O…kay. Sounds like fun." She spotted Vincent in the corner then. "Oh, hey Vinny."

He nodded. "Hello, Yuffie. How are you?"

Yuffie moved towards him as Cloud turned to Tifa.

"I'm gonna head up and shower."

Tifa nodded. "I'm sorry your trip went bad."

Cloud nodded and gave her a rueful smile. "I'm just glad to be home. Did you and Yuffie have a good time?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Reno came over."

Cloud lifted a skeptical brow. "Really?"

Tifa nodded as she glanced at Yuffie. Speaking low, she added, "I'll tell you about it later."

Cloud nodded, before heading upstairs. Tifa turned to everyone else, now sprawling out in her lounge area.

"I'll just whip up something for dinner then. You guys can use the shower after Cloud."

In the corner, Yuffie asked Vincent, "Did you get wet?"

Vincent shook his head. "I was fortunate. How was your 'ladies' night'?"

Yuffie shrugged. "It was alright. Tifa made us watch something sappy. But then we convinced her into an action-comedy."

"You and Marlene?"

Yuffie nodded. "And Re—" she cut herself off.

Vincent was looking at her strangely. "And who? Reno?" he frowned.

"Uh, heh," she gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, he came around, groaning about Elena bugging him or something."

"So you watched a movie with Reno?"

"…And Tifa and Marlene," Yuffie added, feeling like she did something wrong and not liking it. Glancing at Vincent, she saw his expression was stone. "But afterwards, he was being a jerk so I kicked him out."

"What did he do?" Vincent bit out.

Startled at his intensity, Yuffie hesitated. "Nothing specific. Just…being Reno. Why?"

"I'll take care of him," Vincent replied shifting around.

Yuffie frowned. "Take care of him? What, you gonna whack him? Don't be ridiculous. Just leave it alone. He's not worth the trouble."

"He has no reason to come around here," Vincent insisted.

"Vince," Yuffie took a step towards him. "I can take care of myself. And I really doubt he'll be coming around anymore. Okay? So stop goin' all macho on me, alright?"

Vincent pursed his lips as he stared down at her. He didn't say anything and Yuffie grew uncomfortable under his regard.

Laughing nervously, she bounced lightly on her feet. "Uh, I think I'll go help Tifa." With a quick nervous smile, she took off to the kitchen.

Vincent became aware of Cid staring at him, sitting at a nearby table. Cid had found a pack of cigarettes and was puffing away, considering the dark gun-man.

"You got something going with the brat?" Cid asked, sounding casual.

Vincent simply stared at him.

Cid lifted his eyebrows at this as he leaned forward to tap the ashes off the end of his cigarette.

"Just sounded like you overreacted to the Flame-head coming around."

"He has lascivious intentions towards her; Yuffie is naïve when it comes to men," Vincent finally spoke.

Cid snorted. "Reno interested in Yuffie? No fuckin' way. Tifa maybe, but not that skinny little—"

"She's not a little girl anymore," Vincent cut in sharply. Cid looked at him hard. "If you'd stop your foolish name-calling and actually looked at her, you'd see that."

Cid stared wide-eyed as Vincent stalked past him and out the door.

Angry, Vincent kept walking after he cleared the door. Cid was usually an ass, but he could only take so much. Especially on top of finding that while he spent the last two days with short-tempered morons who're supposed to be his friends, Yuffie was alone with Reno. It was killing him not to know what he'd done to turn her off. He just wanted a clear cut reason to kill the bastard.

His angry wandering had taken him past the hospital and Vincent glanced up as he noticed the object of his homicidal thoughts. Reno stood outside, lighting a cigarette. He stood in his usual indolent manner, though there was a slight edge to it. Vincent reminded himself that this man's partner was in a coma and that he should be sympathetic. However, just because he was stuck at Rude's bedside and Yuffie happened to be the only single female around did not give him the right to pursue her. Vincent crossed the street towards the other ex-Turk.

Reno glanced up, noticing him. Seeing the look on the gun-man's face, Reno shook his head, laughing to himself.

Vincent stopped a few feet from him. Reno looked up at him, amused. "Can I help you, Valentine?"

"Stay away from her."

Reno's eyebrows shot up briefly at his statement before he shook his head with laughter. "How did I know this would happen…" he muttered to himself. To Vincent, he smirked and said, "Or what? You'll kill me?"

Vincent said nothing. Reno let out a snort.

"Right. You were once a Turk."

"I won't warn you again." With that, Vincent turned and walked away, refusing to tempt himself with the prospect of just shooting the man and being done with it.

Reno stared at the retreating man's back as he took a long drag from his cigarette, considering.

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

**-**

Vincent didn't come back for dinner. Yuffie found herself worrying. Reno was a pig but she didn't want Vincent to get the blame for his death. Cid was also staring at her throughout the meal and it was freaking her out. He looked…contemplative.

After cleaning up, Barret agreed to help with the bar that night, so Yuffie took to the roof with Red. She sat on the ledge with her legs dangling off, Red lying next to her, his tail flopping about, lighting up the dark.

She scratched behind his ears until he purred, causing her to laugh.

"How have you been, Yuffie?" he asked.

"Alright," she said, sobering and looking down.

Red lifted his head, and her hand slipped from it. "Are you sure? You seem…different."

Yuffie sighed. "There's just a lot going on lately."

"Like what?" Red asked easily. "Is it the Blue Devils…"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, not that."

Red shoved his nose under her hand and rested his chin on her leg. Yuffie smiled briefly at him, before grimacing.

"Gawd, this sounds so…weird." Yuffie sighed, "Reno kissed me."

Red lifted his head, looking at her in surprise. Then she added, "…And so did Vincent."

Red blinked before chuckling.

Yuffie frowned, "What's so funny?"

Red settled back down on her leg. "I was wondering why Vincent had such a concentrated amount of pheromones when we arrived."

Yuffie gasped. "…Nanaki!"

Red grimaced at his real name. Yuffie let out a laugh after a moment.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Red nodded.

Then she gave the top of his head a disgusted look. "Red…that's really gross."

"It's not like I can help it." Red argued sleepily. "Besides, it's not like I'm the one lusting after you. Or one of the ones rather," he added with a grin.

Yuffie growled as he laughed. "It's not funny, Red."

"One female, two mates," he said amused, ignoring her.

Yuffie snorted. "There's no 'mating' going on. And it's just Vincent now. Reno made it clear he's only looking for a fling."

"Ah," Red supplied. "But you say 'now'…were you considering Reno before?"

Yuffie was quiet. Red finally looked up at her. She twisted her lips.

"I don't know." She looked down at her hands. "He made me feel…different. Good different. Confused but…" She sighed brushing at her fringe. "Vincent makes me feel the same."

"Have you spoken to Vincent about the kiss?"

Yuffie blushed. Red spoke so plainly.

"Uh, yeah. He said he…uh, likes me. But I'm scared."

"Of what?" Red asked curiously.

"…Of becoming my dad," Yuffie said as she looked away. "Love made him a wonderful man, but as soon as my mom died, he changed into the shell of a man he is today, concerned only about materia and gil and glory. He can't stand to look at me because I remind him so much of the only woman he ever loved. I don't want to be like that bastard."

"You don't know that'll happen, Yuffie—"

"I don't know it won't either," she returned sharply. Blinking, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Red. I didn't mean to snap. I just…don't know what to do."

Red nuzzled her side with his nose to show her it was okay.

"Well, you said Reno is no longer an option, right?"

Yuffie nodded before realizing he couldn't see her and said, "Yeah."

"So…do you like Vincent?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Sure. He's a little emo at times, but he's a good listener, a good fighter." She gave him a wry smile. "But then I could say the same about you."

Red chuckled. "Yes, but if I kissed you, I doubt I could arouse the same feelings in you."

Yuffie frowned. "Do you actually kiss? I thought your kind licked or sniffed each other or whatever."

Red chuckled again. "You're moving off the subject. How does Vincent make you feel?"

Yuffie squirmed a bit. "Uh…warm? And not just from his...er, kisses, but when he looks at me too."

"Hm," said Red. "Well, this is obviously new territory for both of us, but it does sound like you like him. As more than a friend. Have you spoken to Tifa about this? She would know more."

Yuffie nodded. "She said to see where this all goes and not fight it."

"Then don't." Red supplied. "Let Vincent pursue you."

Yuffie looked disheartened. Red nuzzled her side again. "Yuffie, he may not be around even ten years from now but…do you really want to waste the time you could have with him?"

Yuffie stared at her feet, thinking. No doubt if she rejected him over her stupid insecurities, he'd retreat into his little Lucrecia Cave bubble and she'd have to live without him as a friend as well as something more. Realizing what it must have took for him to admit feelings to her, after his disastrous relationship with Lucrecia, and all his own insecurities, Yuffie decided she could try to overcome her own for him.

She finally nodded. "You're right, Red. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Resuming her petting, she looked up at the moon. "I just hope he's alright."

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think;)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMED: **_(09/17/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N:** Only one more after this and then I'm lost =P Thanks so much to you guys who reviewed. You continue to rock.

**

* * *

  
**

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __九_

Vincent returned to his apartment that night and fell asleep sitting in the open window of his window seat. Bright sunlight shone on his face as he awoke.

Standing, he shrugged his shoulders to rid himself of the kinks in it from sleeping upright all night. As he got ready, he thought about the night before and mentally sighed. He'd have to apologize to Yuffie for disappearing last night. His shoulders felt heavy and wouldn't loosen. Inwardly, he cursed. He no longer had immortality, and now his body was telling him. No more all nighters sitting whichever way he wanted.

He was still tight when he walked into 7th Heaven. Tifa was behind the bar and told him Yuffie had gone out. Vincent asked if she needed help and when she shook her head, he said he was going to go find Yuffie. Tifa had a knowing smile as the gunman exited.

Vincent passed a schoolyard on his way towards the shopping district. Denzel and Marlene were there playing with Red in the field. They noticed him, as how could you not, and waved. He nodded at them and continued on.

Reaching the market, his gaze scanned the stalls set up among the storefronts as he walked through them. He paused in the middle, to look back and heard Yuffie's distinctive voice at his back. Turning, he saw her coming out of a store, hands and arms full of packages and bags, talking to a young bag boy behind her. It sounded like Wutainese. Vincent blinked, not having heard it in so long and having forgotten most of it. Even more odd that she found someone who also spoke it, as the bag boy was chattering away right back at her.

Apparently, they were arguing about something, but Yuffie stopped mid-sentence as soon as she noticed Vincent.

"—Vince!" she exclaimed before dropping her packages.

Vincent glided forward and helped her as she kneeled to gather them.

Yuffie blushed as she glanced at him under her fringe. _Real smooth, Yuffie._

They straightened with the groceries, Vincent stepping towards the bag boy, who stepped back nervously, looking up at the imposing gunslinger.

Vincent held out his arms. "I will help her carry them."

Yuffie nodded to the boy who looked at her fearfully. The boy handed Vincent the bags before quickly disappearing into the store.

"Geez, Vinny. Maybe if you'd smiled or I don't know, worn something with a neck, maybe he wouldn't have to go change his underpants now," Yuffie spoke, shaking her head, her nervousness forgotten.

Vincent turned to her and blinked. "You do not like my attire?"

Yuffie frowned. "Er, it's great for scaring the shite outta the bad guy, but for normal wear, no." She shook her head in confusion, "But I've been cracking jokes for years about your raggedy-Ann cloak – all the sudden you're listening to me?"

Vincent lowered his gaze to the ground and she swore she saw a ghost of a smile.

"I learned to block out voices, including Chaos'."

Yuffie's eyes widened. He never spoke of this to her. "Chaos? He spoke to you? Like what, in your head?"

Vincent nodded, shifting the groceries up. "Yes. Mostly he admired Tifa, Aerith and your figure."

Yuffie's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Vincent nodded. "He made some rather uncouth suggestions, so obscene, I had to block him out or I would have become ill."

Yuffie frowned, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Thoughts of doing things to me- er, us- made you sick?"

Vincent shook his head.

"You don't understand Chaos' imagination. Apparently, he was a fan of bdsm."

"Oh," Yuffie gasped, blushing. "Gross," she made a face.

Vincent pursed his lips. "Yes. Not entirely, but part of the reason I was so terse with everyone at the time."

Yuffie nodded, not knowing what else to say. She turned to head out into the market and Vincent fell into step with her.

"What were you and that bag boy arguing about?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie glanced at him and blinked. "Oh. He claimed Jujitsu is the best fighting form there is, and was just being a punk. Thank Leviathan you showed up. I don't think I could stand the walk all the way home with him."

"He is Wutainese as well," Vincent commented.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Vincent shook his head. "I just heard you both speaking Wutainese. I've forgotten most of it myself."

Yuffie lifted her eyebrows. "You used to speak Wutainese?"

Vincent nodded. "My mother taught me."

She cocked her head at him. "Now that I think on it, I remember thinking you resembled the Wutains a bit when we first met." She smiled as she turned her face towards the ground. "I was so frightened of you though that I immediately forgot to ask you."

"I'm sor—"

Yuffie lifted her head, shaking. "No. No apologizing. Not for the past. It's over and done with."

Vincent glanced at her before giving a small grin and nodding. Yuffie smiled back slowly, before looking away before she blushed.

"I, uh," she cleared her throat. Vincent looked at her concerned as her tone was serious and that was not normal. "Well, I've been thinking about…what you said the other night and uh…"

Vincent waited patiently, however intent on her words.

"…I'd like to try," she finally finished. She glanced to the side at him briefly flashing a smile. "Ya know, if the offer still—"

"It does," Vincent cut in.

Yuffie looked at him quickly and he smiled back slightly. She flushed and looked away, laughing nervously.

"Alright, then." She turned to him then, "Though I may still mess everything up-I don't know exactly what I'm doing, ya know and—"

Vincent cut her off again. "Yuffie."

She shut her mouth.

He gave her a kind look. "I can't promise I won't mess up either. But we're both willing to try and that's enough."

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

**-**

"Wait a minute," Cloud sat up, cleaning the oil off his hands from working on Fenrir. He frowned. "So you saw Yuffie and Reno making out on the couch? And you didn't do anything?"

Tifa hung her head in disbelief, looking down at him from her perch on a workbench along the side of the building.

"She's a grown woman, Cloud. And she can kick his ass if she wanted – which it didn't look like she wanted to at the time."

Cloud grimaced and shook his head, trying to clear the visual her words wrought.

"But I thought Vincent confessed to her. Why is she kissing Reno?"

Tifa sighed. "Because she's confused. And Reno can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

Cloud glanced at her sharply. Tifa lifted her eyebrows at him, daring him. "What? You think he hasn't tried his moves on me?"

Cloud's blue-green eyes glowed darkly. Tifa laughed.

"Oh, stop. You honestly think he got anywhere? I'm not confused." She slid down off the bench and leaned back against it, giving him a challenging look.

Cloud met it evenly, bending his knees and lifting himself to his feet in one fluid motion. She gave him an intimate smile as he stalked towards her. Placing his hands on the bench on either side of her, he leaned in.

Her gaze shuttered as she added, "I've always known there's only one for me…"

They shared a soft smile before giving in to an equally soft kiss. It quickly grew fierce and out of control. Tifa pulled her mouth from his finally to ask, "When do you have to leave?"

Cloud only said, "Not today," before he was again kissing her. Tifa squealed as he shifted and abruptly lifted her into his arms, before carrying her inside.

Yuffie and Vincent entered the bar laughing. He was telling her how Cid had lost his cigarettes. Apparently, Barret was having a temper tantrum and waving his huge arms about, hitting Cid's elbow right as the pilot was pulling out his pack. The pack flew from his hands towards the water and in a fit of panic, Cid stumbled after them, tripping over Cloud who was bent over checking the supplies. His momentum sent the two men and the supplies into the water, while Red caught Cid's cigarettes with the end of his flaming tail, disintegrating them.

Vincent helped Cloud back into the boat, but when Barret went to help Cid, the pilot yanked the huge man into the water, angry over his cigarettes.

"Hey, Tif." Yuffie called. "We're back." They moved into the kitchen and set the bags down. "Tif?" Yuffie frowned when she didn't get a response and went to the stairs to investigate. Vincent started putting the groceries away, familiar with the kitchen.

Yuffie walked up the steps, more cautious than usual since Tifa didn't usually leave without telling someone or leaving a note. Hand on her thigh, she was ready to launch a dagger at any moment.

Reaching the top of the landing, she frowned as she heard a thumping noise. Continuing forward, she realized it was coming from Tifa and Cloud's room. She tentatively pressed her ear to the closed door, before gasping and lurching away. Realizing stupidly that Cloud and Tifa were a newly married couple, she blushed knowing what they were doing and feeling ridiculous since she hadn't thought of it.

She crept quickly back downstairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed Vincent's arm and tugged him outside.

He frowned. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"What about Tifa?"

"Oh, I think Cloud's taking care of her."

Vincent made a weird face at the back of her head before realizing she meant it as dirty as it sounded.

Yuffie didn't slow until they reached the schoolyard. Denzel and Marlene were playing with the other orphans now. Yuffie leaned against the fence, Vincent doing the same.

"He's leaving tomorrow on a delivery," said Vincent.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah. Sucks for them," she lamented.

"We could take care of the bar for them tonight, so they can go out."

Yuffie glanced sideways at him with a smile. "Aw, Vinny you're an old romantic at heart."

Vincent laughed softly, glancing down. "It's genetic. Both my parents were."

Yuffie turned, leaning back against the fence. "Oh, yeah?"

Vincent nodded. "My father was passionate about science, but not as much so as about my mother. She died when I was ten." He continued staring at the ground. Yuffie tilted her head sympathetically, laying a hand on his arm.

He turned his head towards her before meeting her gaze. Yuffie's eyes widened at how serious and intent his eyes were on her. Blinking, she looked away, her cheeks flushing.

"Yuffie!"

She looked up to see Marlene waving at her.

"Vincent! Come play with us!"

Yuffie turned back to Vincent smiling. He gave her a look as if to say 'you want to?' Yuffie shrugged.

"Hey, we don't know how long those two," she jerked her head back the back the came, "will be. I don't think Denzel needs to know what his parents do this early on and Barret'll throw a fit if Marlene hears them." Vincent glanced back out at the playing children. They knew he was friends with Denzel's parents but they were still scared of him.

Yuffie tugged on his arm though, pulling him through the opening in the fence.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'd've thought Cloud's bits shriveled when he fell in the lifestream."

Vincent grimaced at the thought, never wanting to have considered Cloud's "bits" at all.

They stopped before Marlene, who beamed up at Yuffie, then Vincent. She turned away from the adults.

"Denzel!"

The boy turned around. He smiled as Yuffie waved and ran over.

"Hey, you guys gonna play?" Denzel asked, staring at Vincent. He idolized Cloud, but Cloud's lack of staying power and past inability to be a real dad somewhat dimmed his view of the man. Vincent was the epitome of cool however. Yuffie was too, as she'd brought hand-made weapons from Wutai for him and Marlene this last time. Tifa had been teaching them martial arts, but Denzel wanted a weapon like Cloud's or Vincent's.

"Yeah," Yuffie answered. She turned and looked imploringly at Vincent. He glanced at her, before looking at the frowning children standing a ways behind Denzel. Yuffie frowned and glanced at what he was staring at. Rolling her eyes, she turned and faced Vincent.

"Take off your cloak."

Vincent stared down at her uncomprehending.

"I told you, it's intimidating."

"So is my gauntlet."

Marlene stepped up to them. "I can show them it's not bad."

Yuffie and Vincent looked down at the growing girl.

She looked up at them with wide smiling eyes. "I know you'd never hurt anyone. I can show them."

Yuffie looked back at Vincent, who was still staring down at Marlene. He wasn't responding so she clapped him on the chest.

"Well," Yuffie started, snapping Vincent out of his thoughts. "I'll leave you to Marlene, then." Turning she started shouting at the kids. "Hey you little runts! Think you're scared of him? Wait till you see me score a home run on your asses."

Marlene shook her head at Aunt Yuffie's language, before grabbing Vincent's hand. "Come on."

She led him over to a slide where he began unbuckling his cloak, before draping it over a bar on the playset.

"It's okay Vincent," Marlene soothed. "They all love hearing Denzel tell stories about you, they're just unsure since they know about your limit breaks. They don't understand, that's all."

Vincent gave her a small smile and a nod, appreciating her efforts at comforting him. She had a speculative look in her eye, then.

"I have an idea…"

-

Yuffie and a taller kid named Roarke, whom the kids referred to as "Corky" – probably because a lot of them couldn't pronounce his name easily – were team captains and had chose their teams, when Vincent joined them, Marlene riding piggyback. She'd taken his headband and thrown it on his cloak and Vincent, having a handful of Marlene couldn't do anything about it. He felt naked.

He stopped next to Yuffie, looking uncomfortable. Everyone was quiet looking at him.

Vincent cleared his throat, and said gruffly. "Did you want me to play?"

Marlene leaned down to his ear. "Less gruff, not so menacing," she whispered encouragingly.

Roarke stepped forward. He considered Vincent, slightly defiantly. Vincent stared back at the youth, his expression neutral.

Roarke finally nodded. "You're alright…Marlene's the biggest baby here and if she's not scared of you, then you're harmless."

Vincent felt Marlene stiffen with anger as the boys laughed. He immediately knelt, so she could slide off, knowing she'd want to exact revenge. Marlene did and took off after Roarke, who ran backwards, laughing at the furious girl.

"I can still kick your ass, Cork-Head!"

Yuffie grinned. She was only eight and chasing after boys. And she was starting to sound like her father.

"Alright, well," Yuffie turned to the group. "I guess Vinny's on Cork-Head's team then."

There was laughter as Yuffie pulled out a coin. "We'll flip to see who goes first. Vinny, since your captain is getting his mac on at the moment, you call it."

Vincent only had a second to process this request and its odd accompanying statement before he said, "Heads."

Roarke's team went first.

Yuffie and Vincent played outfielders just to keep it relatively fair. Roarke and Denzel were both pitchers for their respective teams. Marlene played catcher for both teams. During Yuffie's first turn at bat, she hit it straight to Vincent, cursing him for making her "out" when he caught it.

When Vincent came up to bat at first, all the kids in the field, minus Denzel, backed up. He ended up hitting it downward, sending it into a bouncing roll across the field towards Yuffie.

Yuffie caught it up, and threw it to second base, as Vincent's long legs had already ate up the distance to first. His teammates were yelling at him to stop, so he did. The next kid was having trouble. He couldn't hit the ball and when he did, it popped up foul.

The first baseman was staring at Vincent rather the proceedings. Vincent noticed and glanced at him. The kid looked away quickly before his eyes strayed to Vincent's lethal looking claw.

"What is it?" Vincent asked, his voice kind.

"W-why do you wear that?" the kid nodded to his claw.

Vincent looked down at it and held it up. The boy stepped back a little. "An experiment by a bad scientist. It's grafted onto my arm and hand."

The boy blinked. "What's 'grafted' mean?"

"It means I can't take it off."

"It's stuck?"

Vincent nodded.

"…Is it sharp."

Vincent nodded again. "I only use it to fight monsters and bad guys."

"Like the 'vetts?"

Vincent blinked before realizing he meant the Tsviettes. He nodded. The boy was still staring at his claw, his gaze more curious than fearful now.

"Would you like to touch it?"

The boy looked interested, but hesitant. Vincent squatted low so he could look at the boy. He held out his claw. The boy stepped closer, his hand coming out hesitatingly. The rest of the kids had noticed and their game paused as they watched their classmate make contact with the dark, red-eyed man's claw.

"Does it hurt?" the boy asked as kids came running up to them.

Vincent shook his head. "No."

Another boy at the front of the small crowd forming stepped forward and reached out to touch the claw as well. Yuffie caught up to Denzel, who hung back from the group. She placed an arm along his shoulders. Denzel glanced up at her before turning back. Vincent was surrounded by small children now pawing his clawed hand and arm, trying to answer all their questions, for they had many.

"How many have you killed with your claw?"

"Did you take out the Tsviettes with this?"

"Why is it gold?"

"Isn't it heavy?"

"Aren't you afraid you'll poke your eye out?"

"Where can I get one?"

Some little girls started fingering his hair. Vincent turned when he felt them tugging on the ends.

"Your hair is so long."

"It's longer than Yuffie's."

"It's longer than mine."

"Why don't you cut it?"

"It doesn't look like you brush it very often."

Yuffie covered her mouth to stop her laughter. Vincent looked so uncomfortable. Something moved out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced towards the street.

Reno stood at the fence. His took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke, watching her. Angry that he dared to hang around, she muttered a "be right back" to Denzel before taking off towards the fence. Vincent noticed through a break in the crowd, but didn't see Reno. A request for a piggyback ride caught his attention then.

Yuffie stopped on the other side of the fence. Reno regarded her and she stared malevolently back.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

Reno puffed out some smoke, still considering. He finally shrugged. "Just out."

"Well, be 'out' somewhere else. There's little kids here. They've had enough crap happen to them, they don't need some sex-crazed pervert hanging around."

Reno scoffed. "Sex-crazed? How bout your 'beau' over there? Letting those brats paw at him is an obvious ploy to make you all soft and yielding."

"He's at least trying to change."

"Oh, so you want me to change, do you?" Reno stepped up to the fence, tossing away his cigarette. "For who? You?"

Yuffie huffed, looking annoyed. Moving off to the side, she leaped lithely over the fence and stubbed his cigarette out with her boot. "How bout for yourself," she bit out. "Or for your partner. Or for Elena. Or for anyone who had the dumb sense to care about you."

She made to leap back over, but he stopped her, coming close. Her heart sped up, but she looked up at him with disdain.

"And again I'll ask," he breathed, his gaze hard yet earnest. "Does that include you?"

The sound of screaming kids caught her attention and she looked out over the field, seeing the kids scattering with a glowering Vincent staring straight at her. No, he was staring at Reno. And now he was walking towards them.

"Oh, _kuso_," Yuffie muttered. She shoved Reno and he stumbled back. "Get outta here."

Reno looked at her in askance, glancing between her and Vincent. "What the fuck?"

"I said, get outta here!" Yuffie yelled at him. "I don't need your death on my hands."

Reno gave her a cocky smirk. "You don't think he has a right to know about us?"

"There is no 'us'. Now, go before I kill you myself."

Reno cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Not even when your fingers mussed my hair as you stuck your tongue down my throat?"

She launched a throwing star at his head. He ducked backwards, matrix-style, it just missing him. She swung her leg low, but he back-flipped away. She pushed off the ground and launched herself feet first at him, but he rolled to the side. Standing, he kicked her in the back with the flat of his boot and she let out a yell as she slammed face-first into the ground.

He had just enough time to pull out his EMR before Vincent was on him. Reno struck out, but Vincent was in a rage and grabbed his arm viciously, wrenching it. Reno let go of his rod with a grunt as he felt his shoulder pop out of its socket. He turned and Vincent head-butted him. Everything went black.

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think;)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMED: **_(09/29/09)_

**Characters: **Reno/Yuffie, Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa(minor), Rufus & the Turks, AVALANCHE  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating: **T for language and light adult content.  
**Summary: **Yuffie was just doing something nice for a couple friends. Why her world suddenly turned upside down by two different men was anyone's guess. Explores an age-old question – Vincent? Or Reno? Rated for light adult content.

**A/N: **Aye, this is the last of what I have. So sorry about posting this late - I just started my junior year at a university and, of course, caught a cold so I'm not thinking clearly at all. You guys have been awesome with your reviews and I hope to hear more - it was actually seeing one today that reminded me to update. =P It's nice to see some of you see the situation the same as me. Please let me know where you think it should go or which pairing you'd like to see written first;P

* * *

-

**ΜϊЖεΦжҒ****з€ℓϊηğ§**

_Chapter __十_

_-  
_

"What happened?"

Yuffie rubbed her forehead. They were back at Tifa's bar. Denzel and Marlene asked if they could stay at friend's houses that night and were upstairs packing some things.

This was after, of course, they went on excitedly to Cloud and Tifa about Vincent beating someone up. And Yuffie was sporting a filthy footprint on the bare of her back.

"Reno was being a dick, and Vincent overreacted." Yuffie replied.

"He kicked you," Vincent argued.

"That's not why you attacked him."

"He deserved it."

"You dislocated his shoulder and gave him a concussion."

"He tried to use his EMR on me."

"Cause he knew he was about to die!"

"Why are you defending him?"

Yuffie gaped. Her jaw worked but nothing came out. "I-I'm not. I'm just not thrilled over the two of you killing each other because of me."

Tifa came over and put an arm around Yuffie. "Look, how bout we all cool down. You guys haven't eaten lunch yet, have you? Everyone'll feel better once they get their blood sugar up, alright? Yuffie, will you help me in the kitchen."

Yuffie allowed herself to be led into the kitchen, leaving Vincent alone with Cloud.

"Vincent."

The gunman glanced at him. The blond's face was hard. He nodded to the door, before heading through it. Vincent sighed and followed.

Cloud went around the side to his makeshift workshop. Vincent followed and stood at the end of the alleyway.

"What the hell is going on, Vince?" Cloud started.

Vincent sighed and started to reply, but the blond cut him off.

"I mean, why the hell is Reno around her anyway? He just wants in her shorts, and we all know Yuffie doesn't know shit about guys, much less his type."

Vincent's eyes widened. Cloud wasn't mad he hurt Reno, he was mad that he allowed Reno to be around Yuffie.

"Tifa's been telling me Yuffie's confused when he comes around. Thinkin' his attention to her is real." Cloud gave him a hard look. "He's done some good things lately, but he's still a player. You need to watch out for her, or he'll tear her apart."

"I agree." Vincent replied. "But as you can see, she's not appreciative of my help."

Cloud shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She has no experience with guys like him." He shifted and knelt down next to Fenrir, picking up a wrench and fiddling with the chain. "I'd watch her, but I'm leaving tomorrow." Cloud glanced up at him. "I'm counting on you, Vince."

Vincent nodded before changing the subject. "Before the incident today, Yuffie and I discussed handling the bar tonight while you take Tifa out."

Cloud blinked, looking at the other man in surprise.

"It's the first time you are taking off on your bride – she deserves a night out."

Cloud looked away, his arms lowering from their task.

"You know, I've been thinking."

Vincent waited patiently for the swordsman to continue.

"Maybe I'll expand the business. Hire some help. Maybe even have some of the orphans do local deliveries. Still have enough gil."

"What will you do then?"

Cloud shrugged. "Help Tifa with the bar. Maybe even start a garage."

Vincent nodded. "I think Tifa would like that."

Cloud nodded, lost in thought for a moment. Looking up, he said, "Well, a night out is a good idea. You're right. Tifa deserves it. I can tell her about my plans then."

Vincent nodded and turned to leave.

"Vincent."

The gunslinger paused.

"Don't let her get hurt."

Vincent blinked and after a moment, he was gone.

-

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

**-**

Reno woke up stiff and aching. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and noticed he was lying in a hospital bed.

" 'Bout time you woke up."

He looked to the side and saw Yuffie sitting in the hospital bed next to him flipping through a magazine.

"Aren't you Turks supposed to have a higher tolerance for pain?"

He grunted and shifted, before going still. His shoulder ached like a bitch. "What are you doing here?" he rasped.

Yuffie flipped the magazine close and plopped it on the bed as she stood and poured him some water into a glass from a pitcher sitting on the bedside table.

"You're an idiot."

Reno snorted.

"You don't mess with Vincent. Period. You're lucky you ended up in the hospital and not in the Lifestream."

She tipped the glass to his mouth, and he was tempted to turn away but she'd probably dump it on his head and that would not help his whole stuck in a bed situation. So he settled for scowling at her as he drank.

"I didn't 'mess with Chaos boy'," Reno retorted when she pulled the glass away.

It was Yuffie's turn to snort. "I didn't realize you were that dense."

Reno continued to glare at her. Yuffie sighed.

"Look, you mess with any of AVALANCHE, you get us all. But messing with me? It's like writing your suicide note."

Reno sneered. "Think highly of yourself, don'tcha."

"As a matter of fact, yes," she replied hands on hips. "But it doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"You think Vincent is so enamoured of you that you have him wrapped around your finger?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I'm the baby of the group, dimwit. If Cloud had seen you there, you'd also have a huge lump on your head from the broadside of his ginormous sword. You might as well hit on Marlene for all they see a difference."

Reno screwed his face up in disgust.

"I am not a pedophile. Unlike Valentine."

Yuffie crossed her arms. "Go ahead. Say that in front of Vince."

"Maybe I will." Reno returned defiantly. He didn't know why he was reacting like this. Usually, he'd make some perverse sexual innuendo and laugh it off. He was just annoyed that his heart sped up when he noticed her in the room.

Yuffie huffed and rolled her eyes again. "Gaia, you are a moron."

"You're the one that said 'Vince' doesn't see a difference between you and an eight year old."

As Yuffie's expression hardened, Reno let his gaze drift down her torso.

"You're such a pig."

Reno rolled his eyes, looking away from her. "Is this why you came? To call me names? Because, honestly it hurts my feelings," he drawled.

"'Honestly?'" Yuffie scoffed. "You wouldn't know the truth if it fell on your head while screaming 'duh!' "

Reno's eyes flashed. "Sounds like someone's upset I don't want to stare into her eyes all day like a lovelorn vampire."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes on him.

"Vincent's five times the man you are."

"Then go bug him and call him names," Reno replied irritably. He wanted a stiff drink.

"Maybe I will," she said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Maybe I'll let him take me out on a date and when he brings me home, I'll let him cop a feel? Or better yet, have hot monkey sex in his coffin." Her nose wrinkled slowly after her last comment, before she shook her head. "Strike that last part. Anyway, I should be going. Have a hot date tonight." With a quirk of her head and swish of her hips, she headed for the door.

After she left, Reno was seething. She came to flaunt her date with the guy who'd dislocated his shoulder in his pathetically liquor-less face. He told himself he was just upset he didn't get his one night with her to get her out of his system, nothing more.

"Fuck," he muttered, banging his head back against the pillow. "Nurse," he called. "Can I get a scotch?"

-

**ЯεπΘжΨμҒғϊΣ**

**-**

Yuffie sat on top the roof of the bar. Her arms were wrapped around her upraised knees as she let the soft breeze blow her hair about her face.

She didn't make a date with Vincent, like she'd said. Vincent was still her friend and she wouldn't use him like that in her little fight with Reno. She felt lost though. Having something with Vincent would probably be nice – very nice actually, if his kisses were anything to go by – but with this Reno thing hanging over her head, it just wouldn't feel right.

With a sigh, she pulled out her cell. Flipping it open, she clicked the down button and scrolled through her list to 'Reeve'. She hit call and put it up to her ear.

"_Reeve, here._"

"Hey, it's Yuffie."

"_Hello Yuffie. How are you?_"

"Uh, okay. How bout you?"

"_Good. Busy._"

"Of course…" Yuffie stared at her feet.

"_Is there something wrong?_"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you had any work for me. Ya know, I'm just…going stir crazy with the married couple and their brats," she added lightly.

Reeve laughed. "_Of course. Actually, I do. There's a strange upsurge of mako energy in Wutai…you don't mind going back there, do you?_"

Yuffie thought about her hometown. She wouldn't mind picking a fight if she had to see her dad while she was there – not with the way she was feeling.

"I'll do it."

"_Great._"

"Do I get a partner or am I soloing?" she asked, not caring either way.

"_Actually, Rhys finally resurfaced and he's mentioned something about wanting some good sake._"

Yuffie laughed, remembering her past partner in crime. He had short black spiky hair, a jagged cut over one of his blue eyes, an earring high in his ear and an ever-present smirk. She'd only worked with him twice since he always went nonstop and was a daredevil taking on the most dangerous of missions, disappearing off the face of Gaia for weeks at a time. He always reappeared right when you stopped wondering when he'd show up and this time was no different. She'd completely forgotten about him. She hadn't seen or heard from him in three months.

"Tell him fine, but I'm lead on this one since it's my home turf."

"_I'll try,_" Reeve drawled, amused. "_So come in tomorrow morning for your briefing and then you can either ferry there or take the chopper._"

Both options made her stomach roll. The chopper would be faster, but she wasn't really looking to hurry this mission along.

She agreed and hung up. Trying not to think of the travel, she thought about Rhys. They'd got along fairly well, fighting over which was the smartest plan sometimes, since even though she was young, she'd saved the world while he had not and knew her shit.

He was always charming and when he was not, accepted her blows physical and verbal with a grin and some sort of saucy comment about them and being horizontal.

She never took him seriously, but they developed a camaraderie that they both enjoyed. They had saved each other a couple times and developed a mutual respect. He was too much like angsting-on-Aerith-Cloud with his disappearing more often than not for her to even think of him romantically.

Not that she'd thought of anyone that way until Reno and Vincent. But even now, he was a friend. One that was removed from her AVALANCHE friends who could possibly help her put some perspective on her situation.

Now that she thought of him, she decided he was really attractive, making her think Vincent wasn't going to like him at all. Well, Rhys was no Reno, so she'd just have to make him see that. Yuffie sighed, burying her face in her knees. His jealousy was really going to be a problem if she ever decided to date him. Most of her friends were men.

It was getting late and her stomach had started to growl, so she climbed down from the roof in search of food. Downstairs, she passed by Vincent, who was helping at the bar on her way to the kitchen.

She was unsurprised when he followed her in. Opening the fridge, she looked in.

"I won't apologize."

"Then you're a jackass," she replied offhand.

"I mean to him."

"I don't think he'd believe you anyway."

"I am sorry for overreacting."

She shut the fridge and turned to him, leaning against the counter. "I don't like being in the middle. This…testosterone grudge-fest has to stop."

Vincent nodded slightly.

"I'm leaving in the morning."

He froze at her words. After a long moment, "…Where?"

Yuffie turned and grabbed some bread off the top of the fridge deciding to have a sandwich. "Reeve has a mission for me. I just need to get away for a few days."

"On your own?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Rhys resurfaced."

Vincent's countenance darkened at the mention of the handsome adventurer.

Yuffie, sensing his darkening mood, turned to him with a knowing look.

"That's another thing. This whole jealousy thing you have going when I'm around other guys has to stop."

"I'm not jealous."

Yuffie snorted.

"Not every guy wants to jump me and if they do, it's not like I can't beat their ass into the ground."

"You couldn't handle Reno on your own," he pointed out.

"You're not my boyfriend, Vincent," she said suddenly, turning to him.

He turned his gaze downward.

Yuffie sighed. "I didn't mean to be so harsh. But really," she looked at him imploringly and he met her gaze, "not every woman is like Lucrecia."

Vincent glanced away briefly before turning back to her. "You're saying Reno doesn't tempt you at all?"

Yuffie straightened her head in realization. "Are you comparing him to Hojo?" Vincent's expression hardened at the mention of his murderer. Yuffie's mouth opened and closed a couple times before she found the right words. "Vince, the situations are completely different."

"But the concept is the same," Vincent said abruptly. "Two men, one woman."

Yuffie's eyes widened at his rather impassioned speech. Well, impassioned for Vincent.

"Well, for one, neither of you are psychotic and neither am I."

Vincent stared, waiting for her to continue.

"Sorry to say, but Lucrecia was a moron. A big one. Choosing a creepy old guy and then deciding to experiment on her own child?"

"Hojo was…charming," Vince said after a moment, to which Yuffie cringed, "in his own way."

"I suppose you had to be a scientist to appreciate it," Yuffie conceded, her mouth turned downward in disgust. _A seriously fucked up one, _she added mentally.

Vincent sighed, "Yuffie, I—"

"This is not a negotiable topic, Vince." She interrupted. "You either back off or we can't be…friends."

Vincent studied her, his heart leaping at her small hesitation. Stuck between his own insecurities with Cloud's warning and her wishes, he decided she was prettier than Cloud and conceded.

"Alright. But," he paused, holding her gaze, "be careful."

Yuffie almost smiled but decided she wasn't ready yet and turned away. "I will."

-

**ҰμҒғΦєЖυΦπсЭиГ**

-

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. For now. =P So really, I could go either way. I've noticed you guys seemed to be just as indecisive as me and while I'd love to just pick one, I need you guys to help me focus on one or the other. Especially since the urge to do a Yuffie/Rhys fic instead is not helping in the slightest;P So let me know what you think;)


End file.
